The Priestess Legacy
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Third in the AnZuOh trilogy. Tea has been trapped in the ancient past as High Priestess Teana. Now Yugi and Yami must save her from Thief King Barakhan and his new aide Roslyn before Tea repeats her ancestor's mistakes and dies at their hands.
1. A Touch of Darkness

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 1

A Touch of Darkness

"Téa!" Yugi called, slamming his fist against the stone wall.

"I don't understand, what happened to the Eye?" Ishizu wondered aloud. Suddenly, the stone wall creaked, and Yugi stepped back as it creeped open.

"Téa?" Yugi called. A slender form walked out of the white light, and Yugi smiled in relief as Téa walked out into the chamber. "You're okay!" Yugi cheered, wrapping his arms around Téa's waist. Téa stopped her stride and glared down at the little duelist.

"Get away from me, midget." She growled, putting a hand on Yugi's hair and pushing him back. Yugi fell back and looked up at Téa in shock.

"Téa!" Joey shouted, helping Yugi to his feet. "What was that about?" Téa sneered at the blonde.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered, walking towards the exit to the chamber. She stopped and whirled around as Ishizu gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Téa, never before has the Eye of Wdjat reacted like it did. What happened to you?" The tombkeeper asked. Téa glared at her and jerked out of Ishizu's grasp.,

"I was reborn." She told her, looking over her shoulder at Ishizu as she marched out of the chamber. Then, she hit a hard stomach, and stumbled back. Téa glared up at Odion, the six foot adopted Ishtar staring back at her.

"You assault the Pharaoh's hikari, and disrespect my family." Odion said. "Explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Téa snapped, moving to sidestep Odion, who just moved to cut her off.

"Téa, you're acting very strangely." Malik commented. Téa turned to watch as the group gathered behind her.

"Yeah, what's da deal?" Joey asked.

"There is no deal." Téa snickered. "I just want to leave, but you morons seem to think there's something wrong with me. For you're information, I've never felt-." Téa was cut off by a large thump, and she slumped down to the floor.

"Thank you Odion." Ishizu said, nodding to her brother. Odion lowered his fist and kneeled to pick Téa up in his arms.

"What was that for?" Tristan demanded.

"There is something very wrong with Téa." Malik said as Ishizu led Odion to the platform. "She was clearly hostile, as you saw Yugi. It is better this way. Do not worry, Odion would not have harmed her unless he felt it was needed." Yugi nodded hesitantly as Odion lay Téa before the Eye of Wdjat.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"Look." Ishizu said, nodding towards Téa. The Eye glowed, and Téa's shadow spread across the floor, angling to the left of the Eye.

"So what, she casts a shadow?" Tristan asked.

"The Eye of Wdjat is supposed to be able to see the two halves of a person's soul." Ishizu explained. "But if we are to believe the Eye, Téa has only one half of hers."

"So much for back to normal." Joey complained.

"So what happened to the other half?" Yugi asked, kneeling by Téa's side.

"I do not know, but we shall try to find out." Malik promised.

- - - - - - - - - -

Téa sleepily opened her eyes and squeezed them shut again as sunlight blinded her. She shielded her eyes and stood up to close the blinds. She reached for the string, and her hand grasped air. Téa removed her hand, and gasped.

Instead of the familiar ocean blue wallpaper of her room was dark brown stone. The sunlight was coming from the balcony. Téa distinctly remembered _not_ having a balcony. She looked around the room, her eyes widening. Wooden furniture decorated the entire room, all of it hand carved. Stone pillars held up the roof, and a pair of large wooden doors lay on one wall. A dresser held a piece of polished, golden bronze. Téa stepped forward cautiously and shook her head slowly.

"Okay…this is a dream, I'm dreaming, I…" Téa turned and gasped as she found herself staring at the bronze plate. It had been well polished, and Téa supposed it was a mirror. She raised a hand and slowly raced it over her face. Her eyes had black coal smudged around them, and her eyebrows were finely plucked. Her skin was tanned bronze, and her brown hair was longer, and hung between her shoulder blades. Elegant light-blue silk hung off her shoulders to pile on the ground. Téa looked down at herself. Silk of a darker blue was wrapped around her torso, with a strip of darker material wrapped around her breasts. The silk was tucked into a leather sash around her waist, below which more light blue silk hung around her legs.

"Oooookay…officially creepy now." Téa muttered. Then, the wooden doors to the room thudded, heavily, and Téa jumped, spinning around to press herself up against the dresser at the doors slowly creaked open.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I hope she'll be okay." Yugi mused, looking Téa over. Joey nodded.

"She'll be fine Yug, you know Téa better than anyone. She's tough, she'll be okay." The blonde assured him. Yugi sighed.

"I hope so." Yugi whispered.

"I have an idea of what happened." The friends looked up to see Ishizu and Malik hovering over them.

"So spill, what's up?" Tristan asked.

"The Eye of Wdjat has the power to see the two halves of a soul. Every soul has a good half and an evil half, even if the two are not in balance. It is possible that the Eye somehow allowed the evil half of Téa's soul to take control of her." Ishizu explained.

"Okay, unless it includes the word 'isn't', ya can't use Téa and evil in the same sentence." Joey protested. "She's one of da nicest people I know."

"Everyone has a dark side Joey." Malik replied. "Even if it lies dormant for years, if it can escape, it will do so."

"Yeah, you'd know all about that wouldn't ya?" Tristan muttered. Malik coughed lightly as Joey nudged Tristan with his elbow.

"Okay, so we got da evil part o' Téa. How do we get the good one back?" Joey asked.

"The Eye only cast one shadow, so Téa's good soul is no longer in her body." Ishizu said.

"So where is it then?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it will be in the only other place it could have access to recently." Ishizu said, looking at the Eye of Wdjat. "When Téa's evil soul took over, her good soul must have been trapped within the spirit world beyond the Eye. If so, then the only way to bring her back is to go inside and save her."

"I'll go." Yugi said instantly.

"Hold on, we can't just go." Joey protested.

"There's no choice Joey. If tea's trapped in there, I'm going to find her." Yugi repeated.

"Okay, fine, but if ya do go in, any idea how to get back out?" Tristan asked.

"I believe there is, actually." Malik said, walking towards the Eye. "I had not thought of this before, but it may work." He opened the top of the glass case, and reached inside to pick up the Millennium Puzzle. "Even if it's magic is practically non-existent in this world, if the spirit world Téa is in is the same as the one you all went to a year ago, then this Item should retain its magical energies." Malik held the Millennium Puzzle out to Yugi, who took it after a moment. Yugi lifted the chain over his head and let the Puzzle slide down to rest against his chest.

"Talk about your déjà vu." Joey said. Yugi looked down to clasp his hands around the Puzzle.

"Hey, guys, if I don't come back…" Yugi started.

"Don't go dere pal." Joey cut off. "You'll be fine."

"C'mon Yugi, you're the King of Games, and Téa's the Queen of Games! You two have beaten some of the most twisted weirdoes out there."

"Tristan is correct. The both of you have passed every challenge set before you, and you shall prevail over this one." Malik agreed.

"Thanks you guys. I promise, I'll do my best." Yugi said, letting the Puzzle go.

"Then there is only one thing left to do." Ishizu said. "To open the gates to the spirit world…"

"Oh yeah…someone's gotta beat ya Yugi." Joey said. Yugi's face fell.

"I forgot about that part." He admitted.

"Where's Kaiba's ego when you need it?" Tristan asked no one. Yugi looked up at Joey.

"Joey, you want to have one more match?" He asked. Joey blinked.

"Me?" He asked. "Sure, why not, I'd love to Yugi."

"No." Joey turned to see Malik step forward. "I will duel you, Yugi." He declared.

"Malik? You wish to duel him?" Ishizu asked. Malik nodded.

"Yes. We pledged to always serve the Pharaoh, so it should be an Ishtar's duty to defeat him so he may pass to the spirit realm." He said. Then he smiled and shrugged. "Besides, I'd like the chance to duel Yugi under less-severe conditions than our last match." Malik looked back at Yugi and held out his hand. "So, Yugi. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to duel you?" He asked. Yugi thought for a moment, and shook his head.

"Sorry Malik." He said. "But if we duel, the honor would be mine." Yugi reached out and shook Malik's hand. Malik eyed Joey's Duel Disk and pulled his deck form his vest pocket.

"May I borrow that?" He asked. Joey followed Malik's gaze and nodded, slipping off the disk and removing his deck from it. Malik slipped in his own deck and walked up to the platform before the Eye to stand opposite Yugi.

"Hey, Ishizu." Tristan asked. "Do you think Malik really has the skills to beat Yugi?"

"I am not sure, but I do know that Malik will put forth every ounce of energy he has into winning this duel." Ishizu replied. "If he is capable of winning, he will." Malik and Yugi turned on their Duel Disks.

"Just like old times, huh?" Malik called. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, except this time, _we're_ the ones dueling, not our other halves." Yugi said. "Ready Malik?" Malik smiled.

"Let's duel Yugi!"


	2. Yugi vs Malik

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 2

Yugi vs. Malik 

"I draw." Malik said. "And summon 'Bowganian' (1300, 1000)." Malik's monster looked like a giant eyeball holding a crossbow. "And I also activate 'Dark Room of Nightmare'. Now, every time you receive damage from a card effect, you lose an extra 300 points. I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright." Yugi said, drawing. "I summon 'Green Gadget' (1400, 1600), and use its special ability to place 'Red Gadget' (1300, 1500) in my hand. I place two cards facedown, and have my Green Gadget attack!" The giant colored gear leaped into the air, aiming a fist at Malik's monster.

"I activate 'Nightmare Wheel'!" Malik cried. A giant spiked wheel appeared, tendrils of dark energy ensnaring Green Gadget and strapping it to the wheel. "Now your monster can't attack, and you lose 500 points every turn." Yugi scowled.

"Then I end my turn."

"My draw." Malik said, doing. "First, Bowganian's special ability takes 600 points from you." The giant eyeball aimed and fired a glowing arrow at Yugi's chest. "And next, my Nightmare Wheel trap drains 500 points from you as well." The wheel glowed and began to turn, Green Gadget groaning and creaking. "And finally, my Dark Room of Nightmare trap inflicts another 600 damage to you."

-Yugi: 6300, Malik: 8000-

"I place a monster in defense mode, and a card facedown." Malik ended.

"I draw them." Yugi said. "And activate 'Graceful Charity'. Now I draw 3 cards, and discard 2. And I'll activate my trap 'Ultimate Offering'. Now by paying 500 points, I can perform an extra summon. So I'll pay 500 points to summon 'Red Gadget' (1300, 1500), and use its special power to place 'Yellow Gadget' (1200, 1200) in my hand. And next I'll pay another 500 points to summon Yellow Gadget." Yugi's 3 colored gears floated before him, albeit with Green still strapped to Nightmare Wheel.

"I know those cards." Malik remembered. "You used them in your battle against the Pharaoh."

"Yeah, he's right!" Joey cried. "So dat means dat facedown must be da Stronghold Fortress trap!"

"Nope." Yugi corrected. "I sacrifice my 3 Gadgets, and summon 'Ancient Gear Gadgedragon'** (1)** (3000, 2000)!" Malik gasped as a huge mechanical dragon rose behind Yugi. "And now, my Gradgedragon's special ability activates. Depending on how many Gadget cards I tributed to summon him, he gains a new special ability. If I tribute one, he gains 1000 points. If I tribute two, he can attack twice in a turn. But, if I manage to Tribute all 3 different Gadgets, he become immune to any card effect that would destroy him!" Malik gasped as Red, Green and Yellow Gadget leapt from Yugi's graveyard and slid into place on an empty gear panel on the Gadgedragon's back, snapping together and turning to power the beast.

"Gadgedragon, attack Bowganian!" Yugi commanded. The giant machine clanked across the field, and slashed a giant claw at Bowganian. Bowganian exploded, sending a cloud of dust washing over Malik.

-Yugi: 5300, Malik: 6300-

"I end my turn." Yugi said. Malik coughed and waved away the dust.

"Okay." He said, looking at his hand. "I place another monster in defense, and activate 'Misfortune'. Now half of your monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage. I'll end my turn there." Yugi nodded.

"I activate the special ability to Ultimate Offering, and pay 500 points to summon 'Batteryman AA' (0000, 0000). And next I'll sacrifice him to summon 'Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon' (2400, 1000). And my new dragons also gets a power, based on which Batteryman monster I tributed to summon him. And since I tributed Batteryman AA, he gets an additional 1000 attack points." The gleaming gold and silver dragon roared as a panel on its chest opened, and Batteryman AA jumped into a slot there, electricity crackling as it completed the circuit. "Voltech Dragon, attack!" Yugi ordered. The metal dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of electricity.

"Reveal 'Newdoria' (1200, 800). When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy any monster. And I choose your Voltech Dragon!" Yugi's new dragon crumbled into a pile of rusted metal.

"Now Gadgedragon, your turn!" Yugi yelled.

"My second monster 'Giant Germ'!" Malik cried. "Now you lose 500 points, along with 300 from my Spell. Plus, I can summon more Giant Germ cards from my deck." Yugi nodded.

"I set one card and end my turn." He finished.

-Yugi: 2500, Malik: 6300-

"My move." Malik said. "I play 'Spell of Sanctity', so we each draw until we hold six cards. Then I place 2 cards facedown, and sacrifice a Giant Germ to activate the Field Spell 'Dark Sanctuary'. And next I'll activate my Spell card's special effect, and discard 'Legendary Fiend' (1500, 1800) to inflict its attack points as damage to you. I switch my second germ to defense and end my turn."

-Yugi: 1000, Malik: 6300-

"Okay." Yugi said. "I activate 'Monster Reborn' to revive a monster in the Graveyard. And I choose the 'Batteryman C' (0000, 0000) I discarded when I played Graceful Charity. And next I use 'Monster Reincarnation'. So by discarding a card from my hand, I can add a monster in my Graveyard to my hand. And I choose Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, which I'll summon now, by sacrificing my Batteryman C. And since this time, my dragon was summoned by a Batteryman card, it can now deal damage to you, even when attacking a defense monster. Now, Voltech Dragon, attack Giant Germ!" The dragon roared and fired another blast of electricity at the Germ. Malik shielded his eyes as the attack hit home.

-Yugi: 200, Malik: 4000-

"Sorry Malik." Yugi said. "But next I activate 'Limiter Remover'. This doubles the attack of my Gadgetdragon to 6000! And I'll also add it my Trap 'Energy Drain', which gives my Dragon an extra 400 points for each card in your hand. That's a total of 6800!" Malik gasped.

"I never though I'd be disappointed to see Yugi win." Joey muttered.

"Gadgetdragon, attack!" Yugi ordered. The dragon snarled and stomped the ground, sending a tremor towards Malik.

"I activate my Trap 'Power Wall'." Malik cried. "Now I can discard any number of cards from my deck. And my damage will decrease my 100 for each card I discard."

"So he's ditching his entire deck?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. I have 29 cards left in my deck, so I'll discard all of them to reduce your damage by 2900."

"He's alive!" Joey exclaimed.

"Barely, because on his next turn, Malik won't be able to draw, so he'll lose." Tristan said.

-Yugi: 200, Malik: 100-

"Malik, I think it's over." Yugi said. Malik smiled.

No Yugi, it isn't. Because while I may not be able to play any cards next turn, I can still play cards this turn. I sent all my cards to the Graveyard on purpose, so I can play my Trap 'Blasting the Ruins'." A series of ancient stone pillars rose around Yugi, each strapped with an explosive. "If I have 30 or more cards in my Graveyard, then my Trap card explodes and deals you 3000 damage." Yugi gasped as the explosives beeped and blew up. The pillars crumbled, and Yugi dove to the ground as they collapsed behind him.

-Yugi: 0000, Malik: 100-

"That's game Yugi." Malik said, helping him to his feet. Yugi got up and nodded.

"Yeah. Great game, Malik." He said, shaking the tombkeeper's hand. The Eye of Wdjat glowed, and began to open.

"Be careful Yug!" Joey called. Yugi nodded and looked down at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Even if he was going to save Téa, he couldn't help but wonder, if the place where she was trapped was the same as the world they had been too, could he be… Yugi took a breath and stepped into the light.

_"Téa…I'm coming for you." _He though.

**1: Not entirely my own card, it's supposed to be released in an upcoming Machine Starter deck. **

**Nightmare Sanctuary **

**Field Spell **

**This card can only be played by Tributing 1 Fiend-type monster. By discarding 1 Fiend-type monster from your hand, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ****ATK**** of the discarded monster. **


	3. Training

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 3

Training

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. The area around him was dark purple, stretching as far as he could see. Glowing white spirits floated around the area, humming gently. Yugi gasped as he saw a limp form lying not far away.

"Téa!" He cried, running towards her. A few feet from her, however, Yugi slammed into an invisible barrier. "NO! Téa, wake up!" He pleaded.

"She can't hear you, Yugi." Yugi spun around and a shadow rose from the purple abyss behind him.

"Téa…" Yugi breathed. She looked so different…Dark Téa smirked.

"Her heart has been consumed in darkness, I'm afraid. I am in control now, and there's nothing you can do to save her. She lost, and she'll remain in the spirit world, trapped forever beyond your reach." Dark Téa dissolved into a black mist, laughing.

"No, I don't believe you!" Yugi protested, shaking his head. "Come on Téa, you're stronger than this…"

"Do you really want to go to your friend, Yugi?" Yugi gasped.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"There is but one way you can go to her….but if you go, there is a very real possibility that neither of you will come back. Are you really willing to take such a chance?"

"Yes, of course." Yugi answered instantly. "Téa's my best friend, and I'll save herm, no matter what!" The voice chuckled.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" It asked. Yugi's eyes widened as a beam of white light shot out of the ground on the other side of Téa. Yugi shielded his eyes, as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Wait a minute…" Yugi breathed. "You…" The Eye of Anubis on the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly, and a second beam of light erupted from the ground underneath Yugi. The short duelist screamed as the ground collapsed, and he began to fall.

- - - - - - - - - -

Téa stared in shock at the young woman that now stood in her doorway. She wore light-brown robes, and carried a thick book under her arm. She had long chestnut-brown hair and bright green eyes. An all-too familiar golden ring hung around her neck. Téa gasped.

"You're…you're…"

"Mana." The girl supplied. "You okay Teana? Seth said you kept tossing and turning last night. Nightmare?" Téa blinked and stared at Mana stupidly. Teana?

"What's going on?" A voice snapped. Mana jumped forward as a tall man pushed the door open further behind her. Téa stared again. This guy she _definitely_ recognized.

"Sorry Pharaoh Seth, I was just asking why the High Priestess looked shaken." Mana explained. Seth nodded slightly and eyed Téa. Téa sucked in a breath as she noticed the item around Seth's neck. It couldn't be…the Millennium Puzzle.

"She's breathing, how bad can it be?" He asked dryly. "The trainees have arrived in the main courtyard. You both have ten minutes to be down there." Seth left, and Mana's shoulders slump as she let out a breath.

"Tight wad." She muttered.

"I heard that." Seth called. Mana slapped a hand over her mouth. Téa cleared her throat.

"Um…Mana? What's going on?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, Seth has called up some more promising villagers for training with the diadianhks and the art of dueling." Mana explained, waving her hand. "Anyway Teana, he wants you and the other Priests down there to greet them. See ya around!" Mana closed the door, and Téa heard her start to hum as she walked away. Téa shook her head.

"Okay….let's see here…" She though aloud. Ancient palace, Man and Seth... "Either I'm losing my mind, or…." Téa looked around, and a golden gleam caught her eye. She gasped and ran to the dresser against the wall, picking up the golden item that lay on it. "Oh no…this can't be where I think it is…" She groaned, staring at the Millennium Rod in her hand. She heard a whistle, and dropped the Rod on the ground as she ran to her balcony. In the courtyard below, a dozen robed men and women filed into the yard as a small team of armed guards pulled the massive doors open.

"Not good…" Téa muttered. She noticed Seth and Mana step into view below. "I guess….I better play along. Maybe if I can get either of them alone, I can find out what's going on here." Téa turned from the balcony and looked herself over, before looking across the floor at the Millennium Rod. Téa remembered what Mana had called her…Teana…could it be possible?

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's about time." Seth muttered as Téa slipped out the doors to the courtyard. "I was growing impatient."

"Sorry." Téa mumbled. Seth grunted and turned his gaze over the robed people kneeling before them.

"You all know why you are here." Seth called, crossing his arms. "You 12 have demonstrated exceptional power and skill, and thus you are now joining myself and the High Priestess in the palace, as members of our sect of priests. And today you all begin your training in the art that only the most privileged members of our palace are allowed to partake in." Seth raised his hand into the air, and golden diadianhk on his wrist sliding out. "The ancient and divine art of summoning." Seth nodded to a young, blonde woman standing behind him. "Kujaku." He said. The woman nodded and carried a small sack in front of Seth, lowering it to the ground.

"Within this sack are 12 diadianhks, each blessed with control over a single beginning monster." Seth explained. "When you become stronger, we will allow you more powerful beasts, but for now you shall start small. Step forward and claim your diadianhk, and see what creature the Gods have decided to give you." Téa watched as the first person stepped forward, lowering their hood to reveal a shock of platinum blonde hair.

"What is you name?" Seth asked. The man kneeled and bowed his head.

"My Pharaoh, I am Mariku." The man said. Seth nodded.

"Now Mariku, claim your item and call forth your monster." Mariku slipped one of the diadianhks onto his wrist. "The monsters can sense when they are in the hands on an inexperienced person, so you must be prepared to maintain control of your beast Mariku. Now, raise your diadianhk into the air, and perform the summon." Seth raised his arm. "I summon you, almighty Duos!" A beam of light shot out of Seth's diadianhk, and an entirely black monster holding a sword appeared in the courtyard. Mariku nodded and raised his diadianhk.

"I summon you!" He cried. A beam of light came forth, and a one-eyed creature with bladed arms appeared beside him.

"The Gods have chosen Makyura the Executioner as your creature." Seth said. Mariku bowed his head and stepped to the side. The next person stepped up, pulling back their hood to reveal a shock of cinnamon-brown hair.

"I am Shizuka, my Pharaoh." The girl said.

"Then stand Shizuka, and claim your monster." Seth ordered. Shizuka nodded and rifled through the sack, finally putting on one of the diadianhks.

"I summon you!" She cried, throwing up her arms. There was a flash of light, and a black cat in armor appeared.

"You have received the monster known as the Female Panther Warrior." Seth said. Shizuka nodded and stepped away. The third robed person stepped up and pulled back their hood. Téa gasped. No…

"And your name is?" Seth asked. The black-haired woman raised her blue eyes to meet Seth's.

"My name is Roslyn, my Pharaoh." The woman said. Seth nodded.

"Now then Roslyn, choose your diadianhk." Roslyn reached into the sack, and Téa grew tense. This couldn't possibly be the same Roslyn, could it?

"I summon you!" Roslyn cried, raising her arm. Her diadianhk glowed, and a shimmering form appeared beside her. A soldier in green and red armor appeared.

"The gods have chosen the Zera Warrior as your monster." Seth said. Roslyn looked up at the monster beside her, her eyes wide. Téa narrowed her eyes as Roslyn stepped to the side, Zera Warrior following her.

"Seth." Téa said suddenly. Seth turned from the fourth robed person.

"What is it?" He asked. Téa stepped closer to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for all of these people to receive a monster." Téa said, trying to play the part.

"Nonsense." Seth scoffed. "I have observed each of them before giving my allowance for them to be trained. I assure you Teana, they will all prove to be worthy members of the palace." Seth turned his attention back to the ceremony, an obvious dismissal. Téa tried to concentrate on it as well, but her mind kept shifting back to what she had just seen. Finally, she turned her head to stared at Roslyn.

And was surprised to see the girl already staring back.


	4. Old Faces

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 4

Old Faces

Yugi blinked his eyes open and sat up. He was lying on the ground between two stone buildings. He climbed to his feet and brushed his clothes off.

"I guess I made it." He muttered.

"Yes, but the question of why you tried to come in the first place is still unanswered." Yugi gasped and spun around, ready to defend himself. But he wasn't ready for the man standing behind him. He wasn't all that taller than Yugi, only a foot. His skin was tanned bronze, and he wore a light blue cloak with a white tunic and a blue pair of leggings. A tiny silver pendant hung around his neck.

"Hello Yugi. It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?" Yami asked, a smile crossing his lips. Yugi jumped forward and flung his arms around his former alter-ego.

"I can't believe it! You're here!" Yugi cried, his eyes getting watery. "I've missed you." Yami nodded and stepped back, kneeling slightly to face Yugi.

"Yes, and I have missed you as well Yugi. Tell me, why have you come here after so long a time?"

"Well it's really only been a year, so it's not really that long." Yugi said.

"Perhaps not so much for you. But time flows quite differently in this place Yugi, and a year for you may not be so long, or so short, as a year for me. But time aside, I'll ask again, why did you come here?"

"I came here to rescue Téa." Yugi said. Yami's eyes widened.

"Téa? What is she doing here?" He asked.

"It's a really long story." Yugi said.

"We have the time Yugi, if nothing else in this place." Yami reminded him.

"Well, long story short, Téa got split into her good and evil halves, and her good half is trapped in this place."

"How did Téa become fractured like that?" Yami persisted.

"Okay, really long story again. Téa beat Kaiba in a duel, and this whole thing started. Pegasus gave her three Legendary Demon cards that got stolen from her, and Téa came here to get help to seal them. We got help from this girl named Teana, and-."

"Teana?" Yami gasped. "You have actually met Teana?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"Quite well, actually. When I was on the throne as Pharaoh, she was my Queen." He explained .Yugi thought for a moment, then blushed.

"Oh jeez, that's what she meant…she said Téa and I would make a cute couple someday…" Yugi groaned. Yami chuckled.

"History truly does repeat itself, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…anyway, we got Teana back safely, but something happened to Téa that allowed her dark half to take control of her. I came here to get her back."

"I see." Yami said, standing. "Then I will do what I can to help, Yugi."

"You?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. Téa, Joey, if anyone else were in danger here, I would not forgive myself if I did not help." Yami nodded. "Besides, I believe I may have been sent here for that specific purpose. Not to long ago, I heard your voice, and it called me to this spot, where you were lying on the ground."

"I get it now, that must have been you that brought me here!" Yugi said. "So let's find Téa!"

"Hold on Yugi. I'm afraid we don't even know where to look." Yami reminded. "And the sun is setting. We will not be able to find Téa in the dark."

"Guess you're right." Yugi admitted. "So what do we do then?"

"Come with me." Yami said, turning and walking away. "I know a place where we will be safe."

- - - - - - - - - -

"You seemed distant tonight, Teana." Mana said as she led tea down the palace corridor to her room. Téa didn't respond, she was too deep in thought.

_"I know this can't be real, but how could it be a lie, it's all too convincing." _She thought. _"When I first came to this world, we were all trying to find the Pharaoh once he had been sent to the world of his memory." _Téa's eyes widened. _"Could I be in Teana's memories then?"_

"Teana?" Téa jumped as Mana snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. "Are you okay, you've been weird all day." Mana said.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Téa said. "Just thinking."

"I overheard you talking to Seth at the ceremony today. Are you worried about the new priests and priestesses?" Mana asked.

_"Not all of them, just one." _Téa said inwardly. "A little, but I'm sure it's nothing. I'm going to go to sleep now." Téa opened the door to her room and smiled at Mana. "Goodnight." She said. Mana nodded, and Téa slid the door shut. She listened to Mana's footsteps grow distant, and frowned.

"What if I really am living Teana's memories?" She mused aloud, walking to the balcony. "If that's true…" Téa gasped as she remembered what Teana had told her about her past. "That means Roslyn's going to use the Legendary Demons against me!" Téa spun around and dashed from the room.

"I have to find her!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"You will all sleep here for the duration of your training." Otogi said, holding open the door to the room where the 12 trainees were to sleep. As the trainees filtered in, Otogi closed the door and began the walk to his own room. He frowned and looked down as the Millennium Key around his neck began to glow. He picked the Item up and peered at it closely.

"Why is the Key glowing?" He asked himself. He looked behind him, but the dark corridor was empty. The glow subsided, and Otogi let the Item drop to his chest, and continued his walk through the darkened palace.

Inside the room he had left, three particular trainees were still awake.

"How were you picked to be a member of the court?" Shizuka asked Mariku.

"I was supposed to be the heir to the position of one of the six guardians." He explained. "My sister was a priestess in the service of Atem, so I was bound to take her place in the court someday. What about you?"

"I was just handpicked." Shizuka replied. "I'm not really sure why."

"Did either of you two see that?" Roslyn asked, standing from the makeshift hay bed provided. Shizuka and Mariku followed her gaze to see her staring out at the balcony.

"See what?" Mariku asked. Roslyn walked out to the balcony and narrowed her eyes.

"I saw someone." She mused. She looked to the sides, and saw nothing. "I guess I-."

"Roslyn!" Mariku cried. Roslyn gasped as an arm wrapped around her throat. She began to struggle, and promptly stopped as she felt a sharp point against her chest. She looked down and paled at the sight of the cured, short dagger held to her breast.

"Sometimes it is better to mind your own business then to meddle in the affairs of those above you." The man holding her growled. Shizuka opened her mouth and screamed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Téa was rushing down a flight of stairs when she heard the scream. She kept running and flung open the doors to the trainee quarters.

Most of the dozen trainees were clustered near the door, with three exceptions: Shizuka and Mariku were standing in the center of the room, in a standoff with a man standing on the balcony, holding a dagger to Roslyn's chest.

"What's going on?" Téa cried, pushing her way through. She stepped up behind Shizuka and Mariku, and gasped.

"So, the High Priestess joins us. I'm quite honored." The man sneered. Téa's eyes were wide. If there was any doubt of her predicament before, she was a believer now.

Standing behind Roslyn was a man of average height. Like the majority was the people Téa had met, he had well tanned skin. But unlike them, his hair was a shock of white, and dirty and matted. His eyes shone violet in the dim light of the moon, the right eye bearing a light-pink scar running over it. He wore a simple white cloth over his stomach and waist, and a blood-red cloak that trailed to the floor. Téa could almost picture the Millennium Ring around his neck. She opened her mouth and whispered the name of the most foul man she had ever met.

"Barakhan."


	5. Battle of Barakhan

The Priestess Legacy

**On a note, if you've seen the final episodes of Yugioh, I think you'll probably appreciate this chapter in particular that much more.**

Chapter 5

Battle of Barakhan

"Ah, I'm so happy I haven't been forgotten here." Barakhan sneered. "Tell me, how is your kingdom doing without the leadership of your so-called great King Yami?"

"I'll have you know Seth is a fine Pharaoh!" Mariku shouted. Téa's head was abuzz. _"He's definitely the guy we saw in the Pharaoh's memory. But is he just a part of this world, or is he the same guy we knew and hated? Does he even know me?"_

"What is this?" Téa spun around as Seth and Otogi barged into the room. Seth narrowed his eyes as he saw Barakhan. "You!" Seth snapped.

"Only 3 Guardians? I'm deeply offended. Have you forgotten about the powers I possess?"

"You took your powers from Zorc, Barakhan, and he is gone!" Otogi said. "We're more than enough to defeat you."

"I doubt that, seeing as how I possess the ultimate bargaining chip." Barakhan pressed the dagger into Roslyn's flesh slightly, and Roslyn gulped. Téa grimaced. She knew what was in store for her and Roslyn, but try as she might, she couldn't help but want to help her.

"Let her go. I order you." Téa said.

"You order me? That's funny, because last I checked, I don't take orders from you." Barakhan sneered.

"P…please…let me go…" Roslyn whimpered. Barakhan looked down at her, and an odd twinkle came into his eye.

"This student has just started her training, has she?" He said slyly. "I may have use for her. In fact, I think I'll take all your students as my own, if you don't mind. I could put them to use, if not as my servants, well…my Diabound is always ready for new souls to devour."

"You won't lay a finger on them!" Seth snapped.

"I don't need a finger, I already have a dagger." Barakhan growled, raising said dagger into the air.

_"Screee-YAH!" _Barakhan let out a scream and collapsed as a pair of sharp talons raked along his back. He fell to the ground as Roslyn broke away, running forward to fall into line with Shizuka and Mariku. Téa stared at the humanoid-bird beast that had attacked.

"Harpie Lady?" She whispered.

"Kujaku must be in the courtyard!" Seth exclaimed. "Everyone stand back!" He ordered. Otogi stepped aside as the student ran into the hall, leaving only Shizuka, Mariku and Roslyn behind. Seth's diadianhk glowed. "Come forth Duos!" He cried. Téa watched as the black swordsman appeared. Otogi stepped back in and flipped out his own diadianhk.

"God Orgoth, rise!" He commanded. An armored purple warrior with a jeweled blade appeared.

_"Think, what would I summon…" _Téa thought. Then she remembered her dream, and held up her diadianhk. "I call forth Zolga!" Téa called. She let out a breath as the caped Fairy appeared before her. Barakhan shakily climbed to his feet and glared as he held up his own diadianhk.

"Diabound, come forth!" He roared. His diadianhk shot out a ray of golden light into the air behind him, and shaped into the monster Téa knew and loathed. Diabound had a roughly humanoid torso with a single horn and a pair of wings, but from the waist down it stretched into a long snake body with a pair of jaws at the end. The entire body of the beast was stone-grey.

"Diabound, Helical Shockwave!" Barakhan cried. Diabound raised an arm and fired a ray of green energy into the room.

"Duos, use your Aura Sword!" Seth commanded. The black warrior flung forth its sword, and the two attacks met head on.

"Nice try Seth, but you forget that Diabound is double trouble!" Barakhan laughed. Diabound's snake-head rose and fired a second beam of green light.

"Zolga, Cape of Protection!" Téa called. The caped creature spun and whipped up a furious windstorm. The green light changed course and slammed into the outer wall of the palace, sending stone showering over the courtyard.

"Such power…" Someone behind Téa murmured, but Téa was too preoccupied to care.

"If we stay here we're easy targets." Otogi said.

"I shall handle it." Seth declared. "Otogi, Teana, go and bring Darek, we will need extra force to combat this fiend." Otogi nodded and ran out of the room. "Teana!" Seth cried. Téa shook her head.

"You can't fight him alone." Téa replied. "Zolga, attack!" The Fairy spun again and sent a tornado towards Diabound.

"You think such a petty attack can hold off my Diabound?" Barakhan roared. Diabound took the hit and was pushed back a bit, but wasn't harmed.

"Harpie Lady, attack!" In the courtyard below, Kujaku's winged monster flapped and sliced into Diabound's back. Diabound snarled as its snake-head wrapped back to snap at Harpie Lady.

"I am here!" Darek cried, running in behind Otogi.

"Darek, we need the Millennium Scale!" Seth snapped. Darek nodded and held the Millennium Scale up.

"Millennium Scale!" he called. Harpie Lady turned to light and floated away as Diabound's jaws closed around where it had been. The light flowed into Duos. "Spirit Fusion activate!" Darek commanded. Duos grew a pair of black wings, and a long red blade jutted out from its wrist. All the while, it grew larger until it hunched under the ceiling.

"Harpie Brother, attack!" Seth cried. The dark Harpie flew out into the air and raked its red-claw across Diabound's fair. Diabound let out a screech as it clutched its face. Barakhan scowled as Diabound's snake-head flitted behind him, and he leapt back to be carried up to his monster.

"I call forth Heiracosphinx!" Darek called, flinging out his diadianhk. A lion with eagle wings and head flew out into the courtyard.

"We must combine our powers!" Seth ordered. "Harpie Brother, Crimson Slash!"

"God Orgoth, Diamond Blade!" Otogi chimed in.

"Stone Whirlwind!" Darek called.

"Cape of Destruction!" Téa chimed in. Harpie Brother flew and slammed its blade in Diabound's chest. Zolga and Heiracosphinx sent twin tornados towards it, striking it where Harpie Brother had made its mark. Finally, God Orgoth threw its sword, striking the mark again. Barakhan clutched his chest as Diabound roared.

"Our attacks are working." Otogi said. Barakhan spat.

"Diabound, Helical Shockwave!" He commanded. The beast summoned a ball of green energy and flung it at the balcony.

"Cape of Protection!" Téa called. Zolga flew up and spun, the green ball slamming into it. Téa cried out as she was flung back against the wall.

"Teana!" Seth gasped, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Téa gritted, standing. "We have to keep up the attack."

"She's right." Darek agreed. "Heiracosphinx, Stone Claw!" Heiracosphinx claws glowed as it slammed into Diabound. A claw reached out and grabbed the monster.

"Diabound, destroy that thing!" Barakhan snapped. Diabound's snake-head snapped up to devour Heiracosphinx. Darek clutched his chest and fell to his knees as his monster was eaten.

"By the gods…" Darek gasped. Outside, Diabound's wings grew a light blue as its claws grew longer and sharper.

"Now Diabound, time to show off our new trick! Stone Whirlwind!" Barakhan laughed. Diabound held out a hand and sent forth a gust of wind.

"Pharaoh!" Barakhan scowled as two more Priests and Kujaku entered the room behind Seth and Téa.

"It would seem the time has come to take my leave." He muttered. "But assure my friends, your memories of me will barely be cold before I return to finish our war!" Diabound fired a Helical Shockwave at the ground, and it exploded in a flash of light. Seth and Téa ran to the balcony as Diabound and Barakhan vanished.

"He's gone." Téa whispered.

"Damn him, we had this battle won!" Seth cursed.

"Barakhan will return my Pharaoh." One of the new priests coxed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we must prepare for such a return." Téa turned, and gasped at the sight of the priest. Sure, the hair was black, but…

"Pegasus?" she whispered.

"You are correct Peiamun. We will train our new recruits ever harder." Seth agreed. "Darek, are you alright?"

"Just need a bit of rest, my Pharaoh." Darek assured him.

"Very well. All of you return to your rooms and rest. Lady Teana and I shall put our new trainees to rest as well." Everyone nodded and left, as the 12 trainees began to filter in. Téa noted one particularly young child crying.

"I'm scared." The child sniffed. Téa was shocked, the child was barely eight, and was being trained to fight?

"The Pharaoh and the Priests are strong." Téa assured the child, kneeling down. "Barakhan will not triumph."

"My Pharaoh." Roslyn said. "Barakhan was narrowly defeated. How is able to wield such power?" Téa cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Barakhan takes his power from the deepest shadows, Roslyn, and great though that power may be, it is foul and tainted. Which is why you will all be trained to combat such power, and to recognize it in your own right. Make no mistake, darkness is powerful, but some things in this world are more important than power." Téa narrowed her eyes as Roslyn nodded, silently slipping back to her straw bed to lie down.

**Just wondering, anyone recognize some of the Ancient people yet?**


	6. Twist of Fate

The Priestess Legacy

**Well, most of you got the Ancient people's identities. Most of them are just their Japanese names, save for Peiamun, who I'm sure is no secret. Well, on with the story. **

Chapter 6

Twist of Fate

"Those damn blasted priests!" Barakhan snarled, slamming a foot down on an old skull, smashing it to piece. The tomb robber was back in the ruins of the thief village of Kul Elna, raving about his failed attempt to siege the palace. "The loss of Zorc seems to have affected me more than I would like to admit." He grumbled, marching down the street. "No matter. Zorc or not, the Millennium Items will be mine, sooner or later. We just have to become stronger." He looked up at the gigantic Ka floating overhead. "And those new apprentices are the key. Their souls are ripe for the plucking, blessed with new Ka, but with no knowledge of how to control them." Barakhan thought of the 12 young boys and girls he had seen earlier that night.

"Their powers will be what I need to tip the scales back in my favor. The problem is how to get to them. With my attack a failure, the priests will be on their guard for sure." Barakhan crossed his legs and sat down with his chin in his palm, tapping his other hand on his knee. "If that's the case, then I shall have to have them come to me. And I think I know how. Those fools are young, inexperienced, and eager to prove themselves loyal." Barakhan sneered and stood up. "And if that's what they want, then who would I be to deny them such an opportunity?" Barakhan laughed into the night as Diabound roared behind him. Barakhan spun around.

"What now?" He demanded. Diabound began to glow yellow. "I don't have time to deal with your transformation now." Barakhan growled. "If you can't contain it then too bad. I have my own problems to deal with, and-." Barakhan cut himself off as a slow smile slid across his face. "On second thought…" He whispered. "I think I may have use for them." He smiled as he remembered them. "The Egyptian Gods…I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner…" He smirked. "All I need now is someone foolish enough to help me."

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is a simple sparring exercise." Seth said, leading the apprentices out to the courtyard. "You shall now have a chance to command your creatures in combat. However, we will not be actually battling so early in your training. Instead, we shall merely trade practice blows." Téa tried to pay attention to Seth, but kept looking back to Roslyn. It had been 3 days since she had arrived, and Roslyn hadn't made a move yet. It was starting to get to her.

"Darek, you shall train with Mariku." Seth ordered, gesturing to the blonde. Darek nodded and waved Mariku towards him. "Otogi, you shall take Shizuka. Lady Teana, you are to train with Roslyn." Téa's blood ran cold as the brunette stepped up opposite her.

"I'm to battle her?" Téa asked. Seth snorted.

"As if you would be in danger?" He muttered. "Besides, this is simple practice. This exercise is to teach them how to restrain their beasts, as well as what to expect in a real combat situation." Téa nodded, still not liking the idea. Practice or not, she was going to be attacking and being attacked, by Roslyn no less.

"I shall demonstrate our goal with Peiamun." Seth said, turning to face the Priest behind him. "Come forth Duos!" He called. His diadianhk glowed as the black swordsman appeared before him. Peiamun raised his arm.

"Come forth Manic Rabbit!" He cried. A black-purple rabbit with armor and bucked teeth shimmered into existence behind him.

"My priests, you shall merely parry the blows of your assigned apprentice. Apprentices, you shall call forth your attacks, but do not worry, for they shall not work against us." Seth explained. "Observe. Duos, Aura Sword!" Duo let out a roar and charged towards Manic Rabbit.

"Manic Rabbit, dodge!" Peiamun ordered. The rabbit reached out a paw and smacked the sword side, laughing as Duos slammed to the ground beside it.

"Now, begin." Seth called. Darek and Otogi called forth Heiracosphinx and God Orgoth. Opposite them, Mariku and Shizuka summoned Executioner Makyura and Lady Panther Warrior. Téa gulped as Roslyn held up her arm.

"I summon Zera Warrior!" She called. Her diadianhk shot forth a way of light that grew into the green and red swordsman. Téa took a breath.

"I summon Zolga!" She called. The caped Fairy spun up from the ground.

"Zera Warrior, attack!" Roslyn called. Zera roared and leapt into the air, bringing its sword down on Zolga.

"Zolga, dodge!" Téa called. Zolga hummed and floated back, Zera's sword slamming into the ground.

"Again Zera!" Roslyn said. Zera lifted its sword and thrust towards Zolga. Zolga floated up, and Zera missed again. The Ka growled as its eyes flashed blue. Roslyn gasped as her diadianhk glowed. "AH!" Roslyn let out a cry as Zera's eyes glowed bright blue, and her diadianhk let out a flash of light, sending her sprawling to the ground. Zera roared and slashed the air. Zolga weaved to the right, and Zera changed the course of its swing to catch the Fairy in the shoulder. Téa wheezed and fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder.

"Roslyn, control your monster!" Seth shouted. Roslyn climbed to her feet and raised her diadianhk, letting out a groan as it sparked.

"I can't!" She protested. Zera slashed again, and Zolga exploded as the sword sliced into its head. Téa let out a scream as she fell forward. Zera raised its sword in triumph before glaring down at Téa.

"Darek, Otogi!" Seth cried. The two spun around as Zera slashed down at Téa. Téa lifted her head and gasped as the crooked blade came near. She reached down to her belt and unhooked the Millennium Rod.

"I hope I know what I'm doing." She hissed, flinging the Rod out at Zera. It glowed brightly, and Zera's sword stopped inches from it, pulsing waves of energy coming from the Rod. Téa kept the Rod pointed at Zera as she got up, then swung the Rod. Zera groaned as it was flung across the grounds to slam into the palace wall. Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Roslyn!" He snapped, marching towards the girl and hauling her to her feet. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am sorry my Pharaoh." Roslyn protested. "I couldn't control it." Seth growled.

"Next time, you train with me. Obviously you're going to be a problem case." He muttered, dropping Roslyn to the ground. Roslyn shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, please, it was an accident." She called as Seth turned to leave.

"This exercise is now over!" Seth announced. "Otogi, take Roslyn to the libraries and be sure she remains there until she can handle herself better. I will not tolerate such a failure again. In the meantime, I want her diadianhk confiscated until she can be trusted." Roslyn hung her head as Seth stepped into the palace. Darek waved the apprentices inside as Otogi helped Roslyn to her feet. Téa sighed and stepped up to her.

"I know that wasn't your fault." She offered. Roslyn nodded and clipped off her diadianhk.

"Take it. I'm not worthy." She muttered, dropping it at Téa's feet. She walked away from them to enter the palace. "Lord Otogi, I shall await you in the libraries." She said. Otogi sighed.

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened. Not every student can instantly master the art of summoning. He's too hard on her."

"Yeah." Téa agreed. Even if she hadn't been here for the other students' failures, she knew Roslyn wasn't entirely to blame. Some people could handle responsibility, some couldn't.

"And I doubt Roslyn will forget this incident soon." Otogi added. "Displeasing the Pharaoh is not something a mere peasant strives to do, even if they are living in the palace." Téa nodded in agreement as Roslyn's form vanished into the palace entrance.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roslyn trudged down the corridor to the library, her hands hanging limply at her sides. She had been sure she had been in control. Zera was responding to her commands perfectly, as she had been taught. Then her diadianhk had sparked, and her link to Zera had been broken. She couldn't understand how or why their link could have been disrupted.

"Hey, Roslyn!" Roslyn stopped and turned as Shizuka ran up to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. Roslyn laughed bitterly.

"Am I okay? Let's see, I've disgraced the Pharaoh, lost control of my monster, nearly resulting in the death of the High Priestess, and I've been stripped of my summoning powers as punishment. Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" Roslyn spat the last word and kicked the corridor wall angrily.

"It wasn't your fault, anyone could have-."

"Yeah, _anyone_ could have made that mistake, but _anyone_ didn't, I did." Roslyn cut off Shizuka. "I couldn't handle it, I should have stronger. Look at the Priests, they can handle some of the most powerful creatures in existence. The last Great Pharaoh could control the Gods themselves, and I can't even handle a swordsman."

"Don't let it get to you." Shizuka advised. "You'll be able to handle those kinds of monsters someday. Maybe someday you'll even be as powerful as Lady Teana. Who knows, then you may become the High Priestess to the next Pharaoh after Seth."

"You've seen their power, don't make me laugh." Roslyn replied. "I'll never be able to handle monsters like that. Not like this." Roslyn spun around and pushed open the wooden door to the library. "Not until I become stronger."

- - - - - - - - - -

Up atop the castle wall, blood had begun to drip down the side as the guard posted there leaned against the stone rise at the edge, a dagger twisted in his stomach. Another guard lay next to his corpse. His hands were bound, and his eyes were wide in terror as he stared up at the red-cloaked thief beside him. He shouted something at him that was muffled by the gag tied around his mouth.

"You really aren't much for conversation." Barakhan snickered, kicking the guard's shin. "You remind me of a drunkard I killed last week. What was his name? I think it was something like Amelda. Can I call you that? You don't mind I hope." Barakhan sneered and leaned over the wall to stare down at Otogi and Téa. "So Amelda, what did you think of that training exercise? I'd say that poor girl hit a bad stroke of luck. What horrible twist of fate could have disgraced her so?" The air shimmered behind him, and Barakhan turned as a giant winged eyeball appeared. "That was you?" Barakhan gasped, faking shock as he pressed a hand to his cheek. Meda Bat grinned. "Well that was rather mean of you." Barakhan scolded. "Now just imagine how poor Roslyn feels right now. Oh well, nothing for it now." Barakhan chuckled as Meda Bat vanished into his diadianhk. He turned to leave, but turned back to the guard he had dubbed Amelda.

"You should be more careful leaning over the balcony like that." He lectured, sticking a foot under the guard's legs. The guard gasped and stared down at the ground in horror. "One slip and you could-." Barakhan kicked up, and the guard screamed against his gag as he fell to the ground. Barakhan shrugged and grinned as the guard hit heavily. "Oops. Never mind then."


	7. Power

The Priestess Legacy

**Just to clarify, this isn't the reality after the Memory World, this is the Ancient Past as after Yami and Zorc were sealed. This is the world Yami left, NOT the world he returned to. Okay? Let's move ahead.**

Chapter 7

Power

"We've searched the entire village, and there's been no sign of her." Yugi groaned, sitting back on the straw bed. Yami nodded and looked out of the small abandoned hut they had taken while they searched for Téa. The sun had just begun to set, making it yet another day that they had failed to find Téa.

"I know Yugi, but we cannot give up. There is but one place we have not searched, but I fear that searching this place will not be easy."

"Where?" Yugi asked, leaning forward.

"If Téa has come back to this world as Lady Teana, she will surely be within the Palace. Teana was my wife when I was a part of this world, so Téa will still probably be a part of the palace court." Yami said. "Unfortunately, with the recent attacks on the palace, I doubt we will find getting inside an easy task."

"But you're the former Pharaoh!" Yugi protested.

"I am afraid not Yugi. I am not the Yami of this world, I am the Yami of yours. Have you not found it strange that not one person has remarked on either of our resemblance to the previous Pharaoh while we have searched for Téa?" Yugi gasped.

"So is it like last time, when no one can see us?"

"I believe so, so only those within the palace will notice us. If we are to find Téa within the palace walls, we'll have to plan carefully, as it will not be an easy task."

- - - - - - - - - -

"You were hard on her." Darek pointed out, walking with Seth through the halls of the palace.

"I had no choice Darek. Barakhan is still alive, so we cannot afford failures. I would have treated any of my other apprentices or priests with the same attitude had they failed in such a manner." Seth defended. "Besides, not only was she unable to control her monster, but she nearly killed the High Priestess. Lady Teana's powers will be needed to combat Barakhan."

"Speaking of the High Priestess, have you noticed that she's been acting strange as of late?" Darek asked. "She seems worried about something."

"Yes, but I cannot imagine what." Seth admitted. "While Barakhan remains a threat, he is not as great a foe as he was when Zorc was alive. He is nothing but a nuisance now."

"It may not be the fact that Barakhan is a threat, but the fact that it is Barakhan we face." Darek said. "Remember, it was thanks to him that our last Pharaoh is no longer with us."

"That's true. In order to seal Zorc, King Yami had to erase the kingdom's memories of his true name and seal himself within the Millennium Puzzle." Seth mused, looking down at said Puzzle around his neck. When Zorc had been defeated and sealed in the Shadow Realm, there had been a heated debate over who would rise to take the Pharaoh's place on the throne. As he had no children, tradition dictated that his closet relative would take control. It was then, in a moment Seth would never forget, that the eldest of the Priests, Aknadin, holder of the Millennium Eye, revealed Seth's lineage as cousin to the Pharaoh, his own son. While Aknadin was technically a closer relative than Seth, the Priests agreed that in his age, Aknadin would not make a fit Pharaoh, and more surprising was that Aknadin agreed, insisting it be his son, not him that take the title. That was a year ago, and Aknadin had died some months after.

"The prophecy foretells of a day when King Yami will return to defeat Zorc once and for all, Seth, but for now we must concentrate on the task at hand. Barakhan's presence cannot be ignored, and if he continues to attack us, sooner or later irreparable damage will be done." Darek said, brining Seth from his thoughts.

"Yes. I will go forth and hunt Barakhan myself, and I will return with his head." Seth vowed.

"Are you so sure it is smart to battle him alone?" Darek asked as he and Seth reached the end of the passage they were walking down. Seth threw open the doors to the stables and nodded.

"Yes. I may lose my own life in the process, but I will not allow Barakhan to die before me. His wrath has already plagues two reigns, and he shall not live to see a third." Darek nodded as Seth pulled his horse from its stable and mounted it.

"Then I shall inform the palace of your absence, although I hope you'll agree this best be kept secret from the village." Darek said.

"Agreed. Barakhan's attack has not yet reached the ears of the commoners, and I'd prefer that they think him dead. We don't need panic in the streets over a petty thief." Seth said. Two stablehands opened the doors out, and Seth trotted his horse out of the gates.

"Good luck my Pharaoh." Darek called. Seth closed his eyes and held a hand over his heart.

"Kisara, I know you will see me through this endeavor." He whispered. With that, he lashed the reigns of his steed and rode out into the desert.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You okay after what happened today?" Mana asked, joining Téa on the balcony of her room. Téa sighed.

"Yeah, I guess…" Téa murmured. "I'm just worried about Roslyn. Seth was hard on her. I mean, I survived, so it's not that big a deal."

"Yeah, but maybe it has to do with Barakhan still running around." Mana suggested. "Seth is strict even on his good days, Teana. I'm shocked that vein in his forehead didn't pop when he was yelling at Roslyn." In spite of the fact Téa knew what Seth's actions may have spawned, she burst out giggling at Mana's joke.

"Mana, tell me, what happened when the last Pharaoh stepped down?" She asked. Mana gave her a shocked look.

"What? You're really okay with talking about it?" Mana blurted. Téa nodded. Apparently Teana didn't like hearing about Yami's reign.

"Yeah, I want to hear about it." Téa assured her. Mana sighed.

"Well, after the battle with Zorc, Pharaoh Yami used the Millennium Items to erase his name from the memories of everyone in the kingdom. His tomb, where his name had already been carved above his sarcophagus, was sealed. Seth and Aknadin were the only priests left, and they chose others from the court to serve as the new Priests." Mana's expression turned a little sad. "And as the apprentice to Mahad, I was chosen to take his place with the Millennium Ring. Aknadin revealed Seth's relationship to the Pharaoh, and he was chosen as the new Pharaoh, and got the Millennium Puzzle. The Millennium Rod fell to the new High Priest."

"Me." Téa breathed. Well, at least a few more things had clicked.

"Yeah, Seth figured you were the best candidate for the job, being Yami's wife and all." Mana explained. Téa's eyes widened.

"His…wife?" She croaked, blushing. She put a hand over his face and groaned. "This is gonna be so awkward when I get back." She muttered.

"Get back where?" Mana asked. Téa did a double take.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She said, shaking her head.

"You've been acting really weird lately." Mana frowned, tapping the side of Téa's head with a forefinger. "You want me to get Peimune to read your mind and see what he can do to help?" Téa coughed.

"No, that's fine." She assured her. "Mana, could you leave? I just want to be alone for now." Mana nodded and left, closing the heavy wooden door behind her. Téa sighed.

"Yugi…" She whispered, looking up at the moon that had begun to appear with the sun's light fading. She turned to go inside, and stopped as a dark figure emerged from the palace gates. She peered down at who it was, and let out a sigh of (relative) relief as she saw Roslyn. She watched as the girl sat down on a stone bench outside, and decided to leave her alone as she walked into her room and pulled down the blue curtains to obscure the light of the moon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roslyn hung her head and looked down at the stone she was sitting on. She had spent the rest of the day after her failure in the library with Otogi, looking through every scroll and book they had on then history of Summoning. She had learned a great deal. The source of the creatures, the dark hearts of the wicked and evil. She had learned the secret of the Millennium Items, the disgraced Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and the village of Kul Elna. And she had read every scroll on the previous Pharaoh and the three all-powerful Ka he commanded, the embodiments of the Gods. The Egyptian God monsters.

"Quite a pity that you should be treated so harshly by those who are just as flawed." Roslyn leapt to her feet and spun around. Barakhan emerged from the shadows of the one of the trees behind the stone bench.

"You again." Roslyn gasped, stepping back. "You're Barakhan."

"That's correct. And you are the girl Roslyn." Barakhan nodded. "That was quite the show you put on today. To think that had she been a little slower, the High Priestess Teana would have been killed by your hand." Roslyn scowled and looked away.

"That was an accident." She spat. "It means nothing."

"I beg to differ. What happened to day was just the beginning." Barakhan smiled, stepping towards her. Roslyn stepped back again in response. "Relax. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so by now. I came to talk."

"Talking doesn't mean having to be near me." Roslyn growled.

"Fair enough. As I was saying, there is no doubt you lost control of your Ka, but that is not why Seth was so harsh to you. The truth of the matter is that he has begun to fear you." Barakhan said.

"Fear me? You lie, the Pharaoh is the greatest sorcerer of our time, he had no reason to fear me." Roslyn replied.

"Not now, no. You are untrained and unskilled. But despite this you overpowered the High Priestess. Imagine how great your power could grow if you were to teach yourself control." Barakhan explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Roslyn asked.

"Because I also command a great power, and I have seen first hand what the cretins of the palace do to those with power that they cannot bend to their will. The sad truth is that there are two kinds of people: those that follow and those that lead. And those of the palace wish to lead by any means, even if they must kill others to do so."

"You're lying." Roslyn accused.

"Am I? You've been in the library all day. You know where the Ka come from, the souls of the evil. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that the extraction of a person's soul is not wrong?" Barakhan asked. "I won't deny my dark intentions, but the matter is that those in the palace are just as corrupt, wicked and power-hungry as I am, they just manage to guise their actions behind the lie of doing so in the name of Egypt. And mark my words, they will take control of all with power, and those that do not submit they will hunt and kill. And that is why you were punished, because you managed to break one of their rules."

"You're mad." Roslyn realized.

"Perhaps, that is entirely possible. But at the very least I am honest. I am strong. And I am offering you a hand." Barakhan held out a hand to Roslyn. "They will try to leash your powers. _I_ will teach you to strengthen them. They will use you to do their will. I will help you obtain whatever you desire. They will hold you back. I shall set you free." Roslyn just stared at Barakhan blankly for a moment before he closed his eyes and withdrew his hand.

"I understand. The truth can't be fully appreciated by someone who hasn't seen it with their own eyes. Remain in this prison if you wish Roslyn, but know that my offer still stands. If you ever tire of being trained to obey like a dog, then I'll be there. Know that your power has limitless potential Roslyn. It's up to you to decide how to use it, and who to help you do so." Barakhan turned and stalked off across the grounds to whatever secret way he had found inside the palace walls. Roslyn watched him go and slid down to sit on the dirt of the grounds, sighing heavily.

As he vanished into the shadows, A sneer slid across Barakhan's face.

"That went perfectly." He chuckled, looking down at his diadianhk. "Now on to phase two."


	8. The Past is Present

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 8

The Past is Present

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Kaiba snapped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but we've combed the entire city, we have no idea where she could be." Roland explained.

"Then you'd better look harder, because the second time I send you back out into the city, it'll be to find another job." Kaiba threatened. Roland nodded and led the other members of Kaiba's security guards out of the CEO's office. Kaiba sat down and clasped his hands together.

"She said she had to return to Egypt for some half-baked reason, but that was days ago. Where is she?" He growled, narrowing his eyes. He recalled the last time they had spoken. She had called him to inform him that she was returning to Egypt. Why she would feel the need to inform him, Kaiba didn't know. She had spouted some nonsense on returning a spirit to the afterlife, then hung up. Whatever that girl was up to, he was going to find out.

"I will not be robbed of my rematch for a second longer." Kaiba said, reaching for his desk phone and dialing. "If Gardner thinks she can hide from me by going around the world on a ghost hunt, she's got another thing coming."

"Domino International Airport, how may we help you?" The voice crackled on the phone.

"This is Seto Kaiba. I want a private plane to Egypt is half an hour. I don't care if you have to reschedule, I'll pay." Kaiba hung up and opened his desk drawer to pick up his briefcase and Duel Disk. He marched out of his office and brushed by Mokuba who was playing Capmon on his secretary's computer.

"Hey Seto, what's up?" He asked, looking up as his brother hit the button to call an elevator.

"I'm heading to Egypt for a few days. You're in charge while I'm gone." He explained.

"Huh? Why Egypt?" Mokuba asked. But Kaiba was already halfway down the elevator shaft. It opened on the ground floor, and he headed out to the curb where he had telephoned his limousine on his way down. He walked to the sidewalk and opened the door.

"Ah, look out!" Kaiba looked up and stepped back to slam his door shut as a bicycle zoomed between him, the rider skidding and flipped over the handlebars to land on the sidewalk as their bike landed on the Kaiba Corp steps. Luckily they were wearing a helmet and pads.

"Watch where you're going!" Kaiba snapped. The rider pulled off his helmet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Kaiba, but I didn't think you'd open the door." Ryou Bakura laughed awkwardly as Kaiba glared.

"You." He growled. He remembered this freak all too well. The last time they had met, he had attacked Mokuba and challenged Kaiba to a duel, only to weasel out of it and run away once Kaiba got the edge. As he had split, he had muttered some babble about his connection to his Blue-Eyes and his past in Egypt. And now he showed up again, the first time they had seen each other in a year, just as Kaiba was heading to Egypt? An amazing coincidence. But coincidence was something Kaiba didn't trust.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded as Bakura stood up and looked at his battered bike.

"I was just going out for a bike ride, that's all. Is something the matter Kaiba?" He asked, picking up his bike.

"Please, don't expect me to believe that. You showed up a year ago when Yugi headed Egypt, and now that Téa went there you're back."

"Téa went to Egypt? What happened?" Bakura asked. In the year since the battle in the Pharaoh's memory, his relationship with Yugi and the gang had grown strained. Sure they spoke occasionally, but the fight against Barakhan hadn't served to make Bakura more popular.

"That's really none of your business, is it?" Kaiba snorted, opening the door to his limo. Bakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaiba, please, if something's wrong, I want to know." Bakura insisted.

"Let go of me." Kaiba ordered, reaching up to move Bakura's hand. As he grabbed the boy's hand, there was a sudden spark of light, and Bakura jumped back in surprise. Kaiba opted for looking down at his hand in disinterested.

"You felt it too." Bakura accused.

"Static electricity, so what?" Kaiba muttered.

"Kaiba, I'm not an idiot, and neither are you." Bakura said. "I know something is wrong, and I know that you know it too. Regardless of what you admit to our faces, you know that the magic we've experienced is real. And if something is wrong concerning Téa and something with the ancient past, then I have as much a right to know about it as you do. Besides, Téa and Yugi are my friends, and if you don't help me help them, I'll find a way on my own."

"Quite a speech. But I stopped listening halfway through it. I'm heading to Egypt to hunt down Gardner, and that's all you need to know." Kaiba replied, climbing in his limo. He closed the door, leaving Bakura to shake his head and turn to his bike to adjust the now-bent handlebars. A few seconds later, Bakura noticed Kaiba's limo hadn't moved as the door opened again.

"Just don't annoy me." Kaiba said. Bakura gave him an odd look, but nodded and climbed inside with him.

"So, care to explain what's going on?" He asked. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Half of it I don't care about and the other half I don't believe, so take your pick."

- - - - - - - - - -

Barakhan leaned against the side of one of the abandoned buildings of Kul Elna, casually picking his nails with his dagger. A light breeze ruffled his hair as an unseen spirit whispered in his ear. Barakhan smiled.

"Right on schedule." He laughed, stepping out into the street. Several feet in front of him, Seth's horse reared to a stop as Seth jumped down.

"Alright Barakhan, your dark crusade against the Pharaohs is over!" He cried. "Make peace with the gods, although I doubt there is any hope for your redemption."

"Those who desire redemption do so only out of fear for what Anubis holds for them, and I fear not what awaits me in the realm of the dead. Death is something I deliver, not something I fear." Barakhan shot back. "If you can kill me Seth then do so, although I sincerely doubt you can. In case your memory is starting to fade prematurely, a mere three days ago it took nearly all your priests to contain me. And even before that when we battled, you were no match for me."

"Things have changed, at least for me. You are still the same petty thug you always were. I am no longer a mere Priest, but the Pharaoh of this land, and as such I cannot allow you to threaten my people." Seth's diadianhk unfurled. "Prepare yourself Barakhan!"

"I'm always prepared for a Shadow Game." Barakhan replied, activating his own diadianhk. "Here's a face you haven't seen in a while. Come forth, Diabound!" Barakhan's diadianhk let out rays of dark light as his Kaa burst up from the ground.

"I summon the Diamond Dragon!" Seth commanded. A glittering white dragon with a golden stomach and horns flew out of the relic to take position behind Seth.

"Starting out big, are we?" Barakhan chuckled.

"Diamond Dragon, attack with Diamond Dazzler!" Seth cried. Diamond Dragon roared and fired a shining beam of white light at Diabound.

"Counterattack, Helical Shockwave!" Diabound shot a ray of green energy from its palm, and the two blasts met head-on. Diabound's snake-head rose to fire a second beam of energy, and Diamond Dragon's attack was pushed back.

"Your tricks won't work anymore." Seth said with a smirk. "Diamond Dragon, Diamond Shield!" Diamond Dragon ducked its head down and folded in its wings. Diabound's attack slammed into the makeshift shield, dispersing after a few seconds.

"I came prepared for your Diabound's double attack Barakhan. My Diamond Dragon has wings of solid diamond that you'll never penetrate." Seth declared.

"We'll see, won't we? Diabound, attack again!" Barakhan shouted. Diabound flung forth its palms and fired another Helical Shockwave. Diamond Dragon's wings glowed green, but held strong. However, Diabound's snake head thrashed through the air and came up behind the beast to bite down on its neck. Diamond Dragon's head snapped back in a roar of anguish, and its wings followed suit. Diabound's attack slammed into Diamond Dragon's chest, and the dragon exploded in a flash of light. Seth let out a cry and fell to a knee, clutching his chest. Diabound groaned, shards of white diamond covering its wings as it absorbed Diamond Dragon's powers.

"So, one down. How many more monsters can you conjure, before your immortal soul gives out?" Barakhan mocked. Seth growled and climbed to his feet.

"Enough to defeat you." He snarled, raising his diadianhk above his head. "I summon Chaos Dragon!" The ground shook beneath them as a vast chasm cracked open behind Seth, the gilded beast rising in a flurry of fire.

"Do you have any idea what may happen to you now? If that thing is destroyed, your soul may very well go with it." Barakhan said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take! Chaos Dragon, Chaos Flame!" Seth commanded. The dragon let out a roar and fired a jet of red-hot flame. Diabound's snake head joined its hands to let loose a double volley. Diabound and Chaos Dragon were thrown back as their attacks met each other and exploded. Chaos Dragon landed on its feet, but Diabound was thrown through the roof of one of the huts.

"Now finish it!" Seth ordered. Chaos Dragon fired another blast of fire at Diabound.

"Have you forgotten Diabound's power?" Barakhan asked. "Or perhaps a better question would be if you had forgotten the power of your Diamond Dragon!" Diabound folded in its wings, the newly-formed diamond blocking the fireball. "Diabound, strike now! Helical Shockwave!" Diabound's snake head fired a green beam of energy, and Chaos Dragon was caught off guard as the attack hit its neck. It stumbled back, and Diabound flung back its wings to fire another Helical Shockwave. Chaos Dragon collapsed to the ground as it burst into flame. Seth let out a roar of agony and stumbled forward to fall to his hands and knees. Diabound's arms and snake-head neck glowed and grew rings of gold energy around them.

"Well, it would appear that once again the Pharaoh kneels before me." Barakhan laughed. "What else shall you attempt?" Seth closed his eyes.

"This." He whispered, raising a hand to his chest. "Kisara…lend me your strength…please, let us unite to take down this fiend!" Seth's diadianhk glowed brightly. Far away, in the tombs of the nobles, The door to one tomb burst open in a shatter of rock as a white light zoomed across the desert. Seth climbed to his feet as the light impacted him.

"What is this?" Barakhan shrieked, stepping back. The light faded as a mighty roar thundered across the sands. A gleaming silver dragon hovered in the air above Seth.

"I call forth the all-mighty White Dragon!" Seth cried.

"Impossible!" Barakhan protested. Seth gasped for breath and clutched his heart. "You fool, you'll die if you summon that beast!"

"Then so be it! White Lightning!" Seth cried, flinging back his head. The White Dragon roared and fired a blast of white energy. Diabound sent forth a double blast of green energy, tainted with flames as a result of Chaos Dragon's power. The two attacks zoomed past each other, both monsters taking the other's attack head on. White light enveloped the two and their masters as the village of Kul Elna erupted in a dome of shining energy.

As the light cleared, Diabound and the White Dragon began to smoke as they faded into nothingness. Both Seth and Barakhan lay motionless on the ground, the abandoned huts of Kul Elna now crumbling around him into dust. Barakhan groaned and slowly got to his feet, spitting a clot of blood to the ground.

"Not bad." He gasped, stumbling to Seth's unconscious body and kicking him onto his back with a foot. "You would really die if it meant my defeat? How disgustingly noble of you." Barakhan hauled Seth to his feet and marched over to his horse that had fled to an alleyway. Barakhan threw Seth over the horse and roughly tied his feet to the saddle.

"I'll let you live for now." Barakhan said, leading the horse back out into the street. "But when next we meet, you will die. But for now I have what I want, so ta-ta." Barakhan slapped the horse's rear, and it began to gallop back towards the palace. Barakhan watched it go with a smile.

"Diabound had been heavily wounded, but it was far worth it." He whispered. "To claim a far bigger prize." Barakhan laughed as he lifted the Millennium Puzzle to eye level. "Once again, one down, six to go." He cackled.


	9. Deal With a Demon

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 9

Deal With a Demon

Téa ran down the stairs of the palace, pushing various servants aside as she rushed to the palace courtyard. She met up with Mana as the young priestess emerged from another passage.

"Teana, what's going on?" Mana asked, following her.

"I don't know, but it's big!" Téa called back. The two emerged from the palace doors, and Téa's mind got ahead of her. "Kaiba!" She shrieked, running to the limp form laid out on a stone bench. The assembled people parted for the High Priestess as she ran to Seth's side and knelt down. "What happened?" She asked.

"He was attacked by Barakhan no doubt." Darek growled. "And what is worse, his Millennium Item is missing."

"It would seem we have vastly underestimated Barakhan." Otogi admitted. "And now he will be as dangerous as ever." Téa slid Seth's arm over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"Let me see him." Peimune said, cupping Seth's chin and holding his head up. The Millennium Eye gleamed for a moment. "This is not good, his soul has been drained of much strength."

"He'll live, right?" Téa asked. Peimune nodded.

"Yes, but it will not be an easy recovery. Give him to me, I shall take him to his chambers to rest." Peimune took Seth from Téa and walked into the palace, Darek and Otogi following him.

"With the Pharaoh out of commission, how shall we repel Barakhan's attacks?" Darek asked. "We could barely equal him united, and now he has a Millennium Item."

"I do not know. The apprentices are not yet ready, but if he returns we will have no choice but to increase the pace of their training." Peimune replied.

"His powers are greater than any of us expected. To think that Barakhan may yet live to see another Pharaoh fall." Otogi muttered. As the three priests continued down the corridor, the door to the library opened, and Roslyn stepped out to watch them, blinking silently.

- - - - - - - - - -

"There must be some way in." Yugi protested. He and Yami had traveled around the entire outer wall of the palace, and so far there was no way in."

"There is a way Yugi. Remember, spies have been sneaking into the palace for years, well before my time. We will get inside." The two were walking by the gates of the palace, when Yugi stopped and looked up at them sadly.

"She's in there, I know it." Yugi whispered. Then, the doors to the palace slowly creaked open as teams of servants pushed them open. Two people walked out, and Yugi gasped.

"Duke…Mai?" Yugi asked, staring at the two figures in disbelief.

"We have not actively hunted Ka for quite some time." Otogi said.

"We have no choice, we will need the reinforcements. Find anyone who bears darkness in their mind." Mai instructed. "But do not extract their Ka right away, we shall let Darek the Millennium Scale judge when he is done seeing to Seth's care."

"Agreed." Otogi replied.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, watching them walk into the village.

"It would appear that Seth has been injured somehow." Yami explained. "Yugi, now would be the time to enter the palace, if ever." Yugi nodded and turned to the closing gates. Then his eyes widened.

"TÉA!" He yelled, running into the courtyard.

"I'm worried which of us he'll come after next." Mana was standing to Téa talking when Yugi skidded to a halt in front of them.

"I don't want you to get afraid, but you _do _own the Millennium Ring, the Item Barakhan once used." Téa pointed out. "He may come after you."

"Let him try, like Mahad before me, I'll give him hell." Mana sniffed, crossing her arms.

"I've no doubt of that." Téa laughed.

"Téa! Téa, listen to me!" Yugi said. Téa frowned and turned to him. "Yes! Téa!"

"Yugi…" Yami whispered, realizing what had been escaping him.

"What is it Teana?" Mana asked. Téa looked around the empty courtyard and shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said. "Anyway, let's head inside, I want to check on Seth." Mana nodded, and the two walked inside.

"Téa, what's going on?" Yugi yelled.

"She can't see you Yugi." Yami said, shaking his head. "And evidently can't hear you either." Yugi fell to his knees as Téa and Mana vanished from view.

"So how the hell are we supposed to rescue her?" He spat. Yami reached out and pulled Yugi to his feet.

"I don't know." Yami admitted. "For now I think we should take a look around the palace. We must find out if anyone else can see us, and what has happened to Seth." Yami stepped towards the palace, and stopped when he noticed Yugi didn't follow. "Yugi." He called.

"I'm coming." Yugi grumbled, walking past him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Roslyn walked down a flight of stairs, turning down a side corridor. She opened a door to a small storage area and slipped inside.

"So, you decided to show up." Roslyn jumped as Barakhan stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Did you attack Seth?" Roslyn asked. Barakhan smiled.

"I recall some sort of event with him." He mused, pulling the Millennium Puzzle from his robe and hanging it around his neck. "Why do you ask? Don't tell me you actually care."

"He's the Pharaoh, of course I care." Roslyn protested.

"Yes, the same Pharaoh who disgraced you in front of the entire palace." Barakahn reminded. Roslyn visibly flinched but had no other reaction. "So, have you made a decision yet?"

"That depends. I know you, or at least know what kind of man you are." Roslyn said, crossing her arms. "You'll want something in return, and I want to know what before I agree to help." Barakhan sighed.

"Fair enough I suppose. I want you to help me in destroying the palace and collecting the Millennium Items." He explained. Roslyn's eyes widened.

"You can't serious." She cried. "You expect me to help you?"

"Why not? I'm offering power beyond your comprehension."

"Just what type of power?" Roslyn asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss the full details with someone who may not be loyal. But I can tell you that the power I can give you will surpass even that of the Egyptian God monsters. Once I give you that power, I ask for your assistance in destroying the palace. After that, our debt is done and you may do whatever you wish." Roslyn thought for a moment, and sighed heavily.

"What do I have to do?" She asked. Barakhan stepped behind a shelf and beckoned Roslyn forward. Roslyn followed him to see a small window showing Téa and Mana entering the palace below.

"See her?" Barakhan asked, pointing to Mana. "It's quite simple." He drew his dagger and stuck it under Roslyn's nose. "Stick this, in that."

"Y-you want me to kill Priestess Mana?" Roslyn gasped, stepping back. Barakhan rolled his eyes.

"It's not a large step for you, is it? Let's be honest, you have a bit of practice with killing priestesses, don't you?" Roslyn's head snapped to the side as if she had been struck. "It is not too late for you to back out. If killing the priestess is too much for you, then I'll settle for her Millennium Item. That Ring holds a great deal of sentimental value to me, and I would like it back in my hands."

"You have a Millennium Item already." Roslyn said, pointing to the Millennium Puzzle around Barakhan's neck.

"It's not enough. All seven Millennium Items must be mine is I am to achieve my desires. They will be mine in due time with or without your help. However, I will admit that your assistance will make the task easier, which is why I am extending this offer to you and you alone."

"Yeah, that's another thing I don't understand." Roslyn said, crossing her arms. "Why me, of all the other Apprentices, why me?" Barakhan smiled.

"True, any of them would have done nicely. But you were different. I sensed a heart of darkness beating in your chest the moment I saw you. You were destined to follow a dark path Roslyn, I'm just helping you see that and decide which path." A lie, of course. He had just chosen her randomly. But the more she thought she was fated for darkness the better.

"You don't mean that. No one is destined to be evil." Roslyn said, shaking her head.

"Fine, believe whatever you wish. But sooner or later you will succumb to darkness. So, will you kill for me or not?" Roslyn gulped and stared at Barakhan's outstretched hand, holding his dagger out to her. With a shaking hand, she reached out and slowly curled her fingers around the weapon.

"Excellent." Barakhan sneered.

**I've recently put up my own Forums for my stories. Look in my profile for details.**


	10. A Lesson in Mortality

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 10

A Lesson in Mortality

"This stinks." Yugi grumbled, kicking a wicker basket along the floor. He and Yami were holed up in the palace kitchens that night after sneaking in. No one had seen them, but on the bright side it meant they had been able to sneak around the palace undetected. None of the other priests had seen them, meaning that as far as Yugi could tell, they were helpless here.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Yami mused aloud. "When you came here to help me, it was destiny that I would need your help to defeat Zorc. But we bent the rules to enter the world this time, so Téa does not need us. That's why she can't see us, this trial is meant to be hers alone."

"That's not fair though. She didn't choose to come here, she was sent here by force! She needs us!" Yugi protested.

"And what could we do for her if she could see us Yugi? You do not know how to get back to your world, I do not know how to get back to mine, and none of us know exactly what Téa is here for." Yami reminded.

"I know, I know…but the last time we were here everything just sort of…fell into place."

"And so it may again. You have to have more faith in the powers of fate." Yami advised.

- - - - - - - - - -

The wooden doors to the room opened, and a candle in a brass holder poked through the small crack. With that done, Roslyn pushed the door open the rest of the way and slipped inside Mana's bedroom. Mana herself was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the curtains of her balcony pulled shut. Roslyn slowly crept forward, the sheath of Barakhan's dagger poking her stomach as she clutched it to herself.

Mana murmured something in her sleep and turned over as Roslyn drew closer. She crept up to the side of Mana's bed and stared down at the slumbering priestess. She put a shaking hand on the handle of Barakhan's dagger and slipped it out, the blade glinting in the candlelight. She closed her eyes and held the dagger out over Mana's body.

"No." Roslyn gasped, yanking the dagger back. She looked herself over and shook her head. "What in Ra's name am I doing?" She looked around the room and spied the Millennium Ring on a table next to Mana's bed. Roslyn set her candle down and picked up the Item, looking it over. Theft was one thing, murder was another. She slipped the Millennium Ring around her neck and tucked it under the neckline of her robe. She slowly crept back to the door to Mana's room.

"Who's there?" Roslyn froze as Mana yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Roslyn, priestess." Roslyn whispered, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Nah, it's okay. Bad dream." Mana explained, slowly slipping out of bed. "What did you…where's the Millennium Ring?" Roslyn gulped as Mana asked. "Roslyn, what's going on?" Roslyn's mouth moved as she tried to explain herself. Under the fabric of her robe, the Millennium Ring glowed.

"Master Barakhan desires his Item back, and I intend to deliver." Roslyn snickered, her eyes glowing gold. Mana began to walk towards her, her head cocked to the side.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mana asked, hoping she had heard wrong.

"The Millennium Ring belongs to my master, and he shall have it back. I've been promised great power if I bring it to him." Roslyn continued. Mana gasped.

"Roslyn, whatever Barakhan has promised you, he's lying, he'll never go through with it." Mana placed a hand of Roslyn shoulder. "Trust me, it's not too late to turn back."

"Not for me. But it's far too late for you." Roslyn sneered, grabbing Mana's wrist and pulling it forward as she spun around. The hand on Mana's wrist clamped over the priestess' mouth, and Roslyn's other hand came forward to bury Barakhan's dagger in Mana's stomach as she was pulled forward. Mana's gasp of pain was muffled by Roslyn's hand, and she looked into Roslyn's golden eyes with a look of horror. "Night night bitch." Roslyn whispered, grinning. She pushed Mana to the ground and withdrew Barakhan's dagger. Mana collapsed at her feet, her eyes staring blankly.

Roslyn blinked rapidly, the golden glow fading from her eyes as the Millennium Ring's glow subsided as well. She grabbed her forehead and collapsed against the stone wall.

"What…my…" she groaned. She lowered her hand and felt something weighty in her other hand. She lifted it and gasped at the blood-cloaked dagger there. Roslyn looked down at Mana's motionless body with side eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Téa had been lying awake in bed, musing on how she was going to get home, when a scream of terror pierced the silence of the Egyptian night. Téa sat upright and rushed to her door, pulling the wood open and racing down the corridor. She nearly barreled into Kujaku as she ran to the source of the sound. Finally, they met up with a small crowd that had gathered outside Mana's bedroom. Téa elbowed her way between Otogi and Darek and gasped.

"Oh ym god." Téa breathed, dropping to her knees as she stared at Mana's body. "How?"

"I'm guessing she saw it." Darek muttered. That was when Téa noticed Roslyn against the wall, staring as Mana's body in horror. Next to Mana was a bloody, crooked dagger. Darek picked it up and growled.

"Barakhan." He seethed. "Damn him, he's gone too far this time!" Otogi narrowed his eyes and crossed the room.

"Roslyn, are you alright?" He asked, helping the girl to her feet. Roslyn opened her mouth a few times as she tried to speak, then stopped and opted for a slow nod.

"Let us bring cleanse her spirit and have the servants take her body for cleaning." Darek said. Kujaku frowned and placed her hands on the Millennium Necklace around her throat. Téa watched as Darek placed the Millennium Scale on the ground and clasped Mana's ankle with the other hand. The Scale glowed brightly.

"Her soul is pure and balanced. Let us be thankful she will be able to join her master in the heavens." Darek announced, bowing his head as the Scale's glow subsided.

"Thankful?" Peimune snorted. "Yes, let us be thankful a thief has not only incapacitated our Pharaoh, but slaughtered one of our priestesses! And where is the Millennium Ring?" Otogi gasped.

"No!" He spun around, but Mana's nightstand was empty. "It's gone."

"Damn him, he has two Items now." Darek hissed.

"And he's not done." Everyone but Roslyn turned to stare at Kujaku as she removed her hands from the Necklace. "My Necklace foresees a great darkness ahead of us, almost as great at the darkness of Zorc."

"Is Barakhan going to attempt to resurrect him?" Otogi asked.

"Impossible, we know it cannot be done with the true name of the last great Pharaoh." Darek said, shaking his head. "Kujaku, your Necklace must be failing you."

"I pray it is." She whispered. Téa looked around the room and sighed. Then she noticed something.

"I don't think Barakhan killed Mana." She whispered.

"Why do you say that Lady Teana?" Peimune asked, stepping up behind her.

"If Barakhan had killed her, why are the curtains shut?" She pointed out. "Wouldn't they be open if he had snuck in and fled."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It doesn't matter. It is his dagger with Mana's blood on it, and her Item that was once his that is gone. Who else could have committed the foul deed?"

"I don't know…" Téa admitted, turning to look down at Mana's body on the ground. She slowly raised her head as Kujuku pressed her hand on her necklace again, Darek finished his prayer, and Otogi led a shaking Roslyn out of the room. Téa's eyes went wide with a gasp of horror.

"Roslyn…" she whispered.

**Out of curiosity, what would you guys think of me starting a GX fic after this one? Would you guys read it? If you're curious, it will be an Aster/Alexis/Zane story about life in the Pro Leagues.**


	11. A New Breed of Darkness

The Priestess Legacy 

**And with this, we reach roughly the half-way mark. Sorry about the late update, but I simply was lazy, and had a bit of a block on what to write here. But here it is! **

Chapter 11 

A New Breed of Darkness 

"I'm done, I'm finished. The deal is off."

Barakhan was silent as Roslyn blurted out her resignation. The thief was once again stowed away in a storage room, and met with Roslyn the afternoon after Mana's death. She had so far refused to give him the Millennium Ring.

"But you've come so far." Barakhan said, smirking. "I'm afraid it's already too late to back out now."

"No, it's not. I'm going to confess to what I did and return the Ring." Roslyn declared. Barakhan couldn't help but grin. She really thought it was that easy?

"Oh yes, go right ahead, admit to conspiring against the Pharaoh with me, admit to killing one of the Priestesses. And see if you have time to blink afterwards before your head lands on the chopping block." He laughed. Roslyn gulped. It was true, a confession would put a price on her head fast.

"Then I'll tell them you did it." She snapped. "It was the Ring you once had that was stolen, and your dagger that was found. They'll believe me."

"You forget about the other Priests and Items, like say, the Millennium Eye." Barakhan snorted, tapping the side of his head. "All I'd have to do is advise Peimune to read your mind, and you'll be in shackles right along side me."

"You tricked me." Roslyn gasped, realizing the truth in his words.

"I beg to differ, you went along with my plans by your own free will. You made your grave, now either pull yourself out of it and fight or let them push you into it." Barakhan snapped. "Now, give the Ring to me." Barakhan held out his hand, and after a moment, Roslyn removed the Item from her neck and gave it to him. "Good. Now with the Millennium Ring in my possession, I have all I need to complete my plans."

"And what about me, how do I fit into it?" Roslyn asked. Barakhan smiled.

"My Millennium Ring has the power to fragment and split souls, and it is this power that is critical to my plan. That, my Diabound." Roslyn's eyes widened. "You see, during the reign of King Yami, my Diabound was able to combat and defeat all three of his Egyptian God monsters. And due to his ability, Diabound was able to absorb and duplicate their power."

"You're going to create them again." Roslyn realized.

"You're catching on." Barakhan sneered. "Now that the Millennium Ring is mine again, I can use it to fracture Diabound into three new creatures of darkness, each with the power of an Egyptian God. I'll be giving up my Ka for this plan, but it will be worth it."

"And as for you, you will be the one entrusted with these new…Demons." Barakhan explained. "As I am a hunted man I would never be able to get near the Priests and Priestesses. And that is your task, to bring the Demons into the palace and let loose their might."

"It won't work." Roslyn said, shaking her head. "Even if I did get them inside, they would lose."

"You need to have more faith in the power of the Gods." Barakhan growled. "These new beings will have all the power of the Egyptian God monsters, augmented with the dark energies of both Diabound and the Millennium Items. There will be nothing to stand in their way. The only creature I have ever encountered with the power to match one of the Gods is the legendary White Dragon, and with Seth taking a little nap, not to mention losing his Puzzle, there is no one with the ability to summon the beast."

"And what do I do once I bring the Demons inside?" Roslyn asked.

"Simple. You will collect the remaining Millennium Items and kill their masters. Then you will bring the Items to me." Barakhan replied. "And that is the end of our deal. I will have the Items I desire, and you will have the power you desire." Roslyn bit her lip.

"Alright." She breathed. "I'll do it." Barakhan grinned.

"Then follow me. We have a ritual to perform." He said, pulling open the door of the storage room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Full Moon Trident!" Lady Panther Warrior leapt forward and aimed its weapon at Makyura the Executioner.

"Triple Claw!" Mariku countered. Twin claws came up, one blocking the weapon and the other reaching forward to slash at Lady Panther Warrior.

"Very good, both of you." Darek called, walking towards Mariku and Shizuka. "Perhaps one day you'll enter the Sacred Court." Mariku nodded and Shizuka nodded. Above, Téa watched them silently.

"I can't take this anymore." She muttered, shaking her head. "I know something terrible is going to happen and I can't stop it because I don't even know what it is!" She sighed and slapped her hands against the stone balcony. "Why did this happen to me? Yugi has all the experience dealing with these guys!" She groaned.

"Yugi?" Téa gasped and spun around. Peimune stood in her doorway, giving her an odd look. "Lady Teana, are you feeling alright?" Téa quickly nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. Peimune narrowed his eyes.

"This golden eyeball in my skull isn't just for show." He joked, stepping up beside Téa. "I could easily take a peak inside your mind and find out for myself what's wrong."

"And you call yourself a Priest." Téa laughed bitterly, looking away. Peimune didn't join in.

"I don't know what is bothering you, and you are right, I won't be so bold as to spy on your thoughts. But I feel much the same way as you do now. These are troubled times, and I'm sure there are other things we'd rather be doing and places we'd rather be than here fighting." Téa's eyes went wide. "But I am afraid that's not the case. We didn't choose the circumstances, but we have to make due with them and do our best to see their trials through. We may not like it, but that's life and we don't have any other choice." Téa smiled and chuckled slightly.

"You're right." She laughed. "You're absolutely right." She turned around and grabbed Peimune's hand. "Come on, we're going down to the courtyards." She said.

"Why?" Peimune asked. Téa smiled at him.

"Like you said, we may not like the situation but we have to deal with it. Barakhan's going to be back sooner or later, and when he does, we're going to be ready for him." Téa pumped her fist down and smirked. "Rally the Priests and Apprentices Peimune. We've got an evil psycho to take down." Téa ran out of the room, and Peimune watched her go with a bemused smile.

"You're his wife alright." He laughed, following her.

- - - - - - - - - -

The sun had just set when a lone horse galloped into Kul Elna, rearing up and settling down into a trot. Roslyn shivered as Barakhan's horse carried them deeper into the village.

"What a creepy place." She whispered, staring at a white skull half-buried in the sand. Barakhan glared at her over his shoulder.

"This is my home." He sneered. "It was once a thriving village of families, slaughtered to create the Millennium Items. How's _that_ for the might of the noble Pharaohs?" He reared the horse to a stop, and slid off to walk deeper into the village, Roslyn following. Barakhan held up his diadianhk as they walked, ad with a flash Diabound appeared above them. Roslyn eyed the large creature cautiously as Barakhan walked into a hut and descended a staircase there.

The dark chamber was dimly lit with a few torches. Barakhan walked to the end of the chamber and removed the Millennium Ring from his neck. Roslyn stepped closer and watched as he placed the ring in a large stone sarcophagus with 7 settings. Barakhan stepped back and held his diadianhk over the Millennium Ring.

"Now Millennium Ring, the time has come to give birth to a new breed of darkness." He cried. "Seize the power of Diabound and use it to create an entire new race of beasts! Let the power of the Egyptian Gods be shrouded in darkness, and give rise to the Legendary Demons! And let this girl command their power to destroy the Pharaoh!"

The Millennium Ring glowed, and a ray of yellow light shot up from it to Barakhan's diadianhk. Barakhan let out a gasp and fell to his hands and knees as the camber began to shake. Roslyn screamed and grabbed a pillar for balance as the yellow glow spread all around Barakhan. The Ring glowed brighter, and specks of stone began to fall from the ceiling. Barakhan leapt to his feet and threw back his head, letting out a scream of agony. He held his hand up, and a blast of blue light cracked down from the ceiling and hit his diadianhk. The ancient relic glowed blue and shattered. Barakhan crumpled to the ground, the Millennium Ring losing its glow. The glowing pieces of his diadianhk swirled in the air before zooming towards Roslyn.

Roslyn stepped back in horror as the metal swarmed around her. She stared down at her wrist as her golden diadianhk cracked in two and fell to the ground. The metal swirling down her arm to her wrist crackled and fused together. Roslyn grabbed her wrist with her other hand and let out a cry as light flashed about the cavern. There was a clash of metal, and sparks flew from underneath her hand. Roslyn moved her arm and stared at her wrist. Glowing on her arm was a black diadianhk, sparking a light blue. The item flashed and unfurled itself, losing its glow.

"It…has worked…" Barakhan gasped, getting up. Roslyn looked at him in horror as he turned to her. "Diabound…I don't feel him anymore. He's gone."

"And…the Demons?" Roslyn whispered. Barakhan smiled as a loud roar pierces the silence from outside. Roslyn spun around at the sound.

"I'd say that's them now." He replied. The roof of the chamber cracked, and dust began to fall. Roslyn and Barakhan looked up as the roof ripped itself from the ground and into the night sky. Barakhan's grin grew wider as Roslyn stared in awe, a smile slowly sliding across her face. Another roar pieced the night, shaking the village to its roots and causing a brown-haired priestess miles away to sit up in bed.


	12. Rise of the Demons

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 12

Rise of the Demons

Téa stared out at Mariku, Shizuka and two other apprentices training in the palace courtyard. The sun had risen a few hours ago, marking what Téa figured was around a full week of her being here.

"I don't get it." She murmured. "Yugi and the Pharaoh completed their trials here in a few days, and I've been stuck here a week." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I can't just stay in the past forever. I've got to figure out a way to get home."

"Excuse me, Lady Teana." Téa looked up as Darek stepped out of the palace door behind her. "Have you seen Roslyn this morning? Otogi and I cannot find her anyway." Téa felt a chill go down her spine.

"She's missing?" She asked, standing up. Darek nodded. "Okay, find Kujaku, see if the Necklace has any visions, rally Peimune and search the village, Otogi and I will-." Téa was cut off as the palace gates slowly creaked open. She turned around and stared as Roslyn slowly walked inside the palace, her hands clasped behind her back and her head hung.

"Roslyn, where have you been?" Darek roared. Roslyn slowly raised her head, a blank look on her face.

"Forgive me, Lord Darek." She whispered, so lightly Téa wasn't even sure she said it. "I hope I am not too late to practice our training." Darek opened his mouth to reply, but Téa interrupted him.

"No, you aren't." She said, willing to let the matter rest. "The others are training about the grounds." Roslyn shook her head.

"Actually, Lady Teana, I would prefer to battle you." She said. "Will you do me the honor?" Téa's face scrunched up in confusion.

"If you would like Lady Teana, I will combat her." Darek offered. Téa shook her head and stepped forward, snapping out her diadianhk.

"Alright Roslyn. Try to maintain control of your Ka this time." She advised.

"I assure you, that won't be a problem." Roslyn replied. Téa frowned. Something was wrong.

"I summon Zolga." She said, raising a hand. Her diadianhk flashed as the caped Fairy appeared. A smile slid across Roslyn's face, and she took her hands from behind her back. Téa's eyes widened at the sight of the black diadianhk on her wrist. Right about then, she knew.

"I summon a new monster of mine." Roslyn hissed. She held up the diadianhk as the sky overhead, previously sunny, grew clouded. "Come forth, Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon!" The clouds flashed and sparked, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind Roslyn. A large, golden beast rose from the flash of blue light, roaring loudly. Everyone in the palace turned to watch as Hamon spread his wings and floated behind Roslyn.

"In the name of all under Ra…" Darek whispered. Téa whirled her head around.

"Rally all the priests, now! I'll hold her off!" She snapped. Darek nodded and ran into the castle.

"Hold me off?" Roslyn replied, smiling. "I'm sorry Lady Teana, but I'm afraid you're not powerful enough. Hamon, destroy Zolga! Cerulean Skyfire!" Hamon raised a claw and fired a blast of lightning. Zolga was swept away in the blue blast, and Téa raised a hand to shield her eyes as wind and sand whipped past.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yugi ran out of the hut and gaped at the monstrous gold demon dominating the skyline.

"Yami!" He cried. The ancient spirit was at his side in an instant.

"I'll guess that's one of the Legendary Demons." He muttered. Yugi nodded.

"And something tells me Téa wasn't the one summoning." He gulped.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I summon Agido." Téa muttered, the red, round fairy appearing beside her.

"You'll need more than that." Roslyn sighed. "Hamon, attack!" Hamon roared again and fired a blast of lightning.

"Triple Claw!"

"Full Moon Lance!" Roslyn spun around as Makyura the Executioner and Lady Panther Warrior stabbed Hamon in the wing. Hamon's attack went awry and skewered to the side, digging a trench in the ground. Shizuka and Mariku ran to stand next to Téa.

"Stay out of this!" Roslyn snapped. "Hamon, destroy their monsters!" Hamon fired twin bolts of lightning.

"Get back." Téa command. Shizuka and Mariku ignored her as their monsters were struck, vanishing in a wisp of smoke. The two collapsed to the ground, groaning. Darek, Otogi, Peimune and Kujaku emerged from behind Téa.

"What in the name of Ra is that?" Kujaku shrieked.

"Nothing, Ra would never create such an abomination." Peimune growled. Otogi placed a hand on the Millennium Key. "He would never disgrace his visage by creating such a god like that." Peimune added.

"That beast is in the image of the Pharaoh's great beast, the Winged Dragon of Ra, but its power is fueled by darkness." Otogi whispered. "That thing is no god."

"Whatever it is, we'll destroy it and send it back to the darkness." Kujaku declared. The four Priests held up their diadianhks. "Iron Harpy!"

"God Orgoth!"

"Manic Rabbit!"

"Heiracosphinx!" The four monsters appeared in the air above them, awaiting orders.

"Cerulean Skyfire! Destroy them all!" Roslyn commanded. Hamon reared back its head and sent a storm of lightning across the palace grounds.

"We must combine our powers." Darek yelled, holding up the Millennium Scale. "God Orgoth and Chirosphinx, merge together and become Orgoth the Winged Stead!" The purple swordsman leapt onto the stone monster and flew towards Hamon.

"Strike that beast down with Diamond Barrage!" Otogi yelled. Orgoth let out a cry and sliced the air, sending a flurry of glowing diamond shards at Hamon. The hard stone impacted the body of the Demon in a cloud of dust.

"Shine Beacon!" Téa yelled. Agido's eye glowed and fired a blast of golden light through the dust to strike Hamon's chest. Hamon roared loudly and fell down against the palace wall, sending stone to the dirt below.

"Finish it! Diamond Blade Slash!" Otogi and Darek commanded in unison. Orgoth leapt off of Heiracosphinx and stabbed Hamon in the glowing spot where Agido had struck.

"We'll help! Iron Claw!" Kujaku yelled.

"Hammer Fist!" Peimune added. Iron Harpy and Manic Rabbit flew and leapt onto Hamon and slammed their fists into Orgoth's blade, sending strands of power down it and into the Demon below. Hamon let out a roar of rage as it exploded in a flash of blue and yellow light. Roslyn let out a cry of anger and surprise as the Demon vanished.

"No!" She protested. She glared at the priests and held up the black diadianhk once again. "Round two! Flame Emperor Uria, rise!" A plume of flame billowed up from the ground, and a long, red dragon flew out with a screech.

"Stand your ground!" Téa cried. Roslyn smirked.

"Uria, Hyper Blaze!" She ordered. Uria opened its mouth and launched a blast of fire.

"We defeated the first and we'll defeat the second." Peimune said. "Hammer Fist!" Manic Rabbit nodded and launched a spinning punch.

"Roast that rabbit!" Roslyn screeched. Uria's attack hit Peimune's monster, vaporizing it in an instant. Peimune clutched his chest and gasped.

"Agido, Shine Beacon!" Téa said. Agido flashed again and fired the golden light.

"Orgoth, Diamond Blade Strike!" Otogi added. Orgoth leapt into the air and slashed at Uria's head. The Demon screeched angrily and twisted to fire a blast of flame at Orgoth.

"We can't keep up this fight." Kujaku growled. Téa nodded and thoughtly quickly.

"Agido, attack Roslyn!" She shouted. Agido fired the light, and Roslyn turned her attention from Uria with a gasp. The light hit her in the chest, sending her sprawling back on the dirt. In the air above, Uria wavered, and Orgoth brought down its blade, cleaving the head of the Demon in two.

"Roslyn, you insufferable traitor!" Darek roared, hauling the girl up to eye level by the collar. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Roslyn groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"I…I'm…strong." She gasped. Darek gave her a look of pity and dropped her, the weakened girl crumpling to the ground. Peimune walked up beside him and stared down at Roslyn, who had begun to crawl past them.

"What shall we do with her?" Darek snarled.

"The penalty for attacking a priest, much less all of them, has always been death." Peimune replied. Roslyn's eyes widened, and she scrambled to her feet to run across the grounds. Iron Harpy flew down and wrapped her talon around Roslyn's shoulders, turning and flying the struggling girl back to the priests.

"Peimune." Otogi said. "See if the Millennium Eye detects any other beasts like those two." Peimune nodded and lifted his hair up, the Millennium Eye gleaming.

"My Eye sees one more Demon, even greater in power than her first two." He muttered. "We can't let her keep it."

"Agreed." Kujaku nodded. She grabbed Roslyn's hand and clasped the diadianhk. The Millennium Necklace glowed brightly. "I can transfer the control of the Demon to someone else." She announced. "I just need another priest." Téa gulped silently, already knowing.

"I'll do it." She said, stepping forward. Kujaku nodded and clasped her head. Téa felt a glow flash through their palms, traveling down her body and into the Millennium Rod strapped to her waist. Roslyn slumped down, limp. Darek raised a hand to cup her chin and lifted her head slightly.

"She'll stew in the dungeon tonight. We'll have the execution in the morning." He whispered.

**If you think this was intense, relax, Tea and Roslyn aren't done yet, and remember, I've still got Dark Tea to deal with...**


	13. A Fateful Decision

The Priestess Legacy

**Shorter chapter, but the next one is extra-awesome to make up for it.**

Chapter 13

A Fateful Decision

The sun peaked over the dunes of Egypt, sending rays of light over the sand. The light traveled up the dark walls of the palace and into a lone window with two iron bars running across it. The wooden door opened, and Roslyn raised her head to look up at the impassive face of Darek. Otogi and him walked inside, hauling Roslyn to her feet, ready to grab their Millennium Items. As it was, Peimune followed them as they led Roslyn to the courtyard, the Millennium Eye sealing Roslyn's diadianhk.

The massive gates of the palace opened, and Roslyn was led outside. Téa, Kujaku and the other apprentices, Shizuka and Mariku, waited with the other nobles. A grinding wheel was being spun rapidly on the other end of the line of people, an axe blade dug into it. Roslyn caught side of the blade and froze, and Darek and Otogi simply lifted her by his elbows and carried her the rest of the way. The axeman stopped his work and picked up the blade, blowing it off and walking to the flat, smooth stone nearby.

Téa looked up as they passed. Roslyn's face was set in a look of sheer terror as Darek and Otogi brought her to the stone and pushed her to her knees.

"If it is any comfort, you will not feel it." Darek growled. He brought a fist to the back of Roslyn's head, and she slumped forward on the ground. Otogi took her shoulders and moved her head onto the stone. They stepped back, Peimune releasing his spell, and the three priests took their places in the line, all bowing their heads. Except for one. Téa stared at Roslyn's limp form as the axeman gripped his axe and raised it above his head. The blade glinted in the newfound sunlight, and with a grunt, he brought it down.

"No." The axeman's swing stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist, the axeblade stopping less than an inch from the back of Roslyn's neck. The priests looked up as Téa jerked his axe away.

"Lady Teana, what are you doing?" He cried.

"I can't let this happen." Téa whispered. "I'd rather see my own head on that stone."

"Lady Teana, stand down, this must come to pass! She had betrayed us." Darek urged.

"Everyone makes mistakes!" Téa shot back. "Believe me when I say I know better than any of you what happened to her! She was tempted and fell victim to a madman. It's not her fault she was manipulated."

"I agree. That honor is mine!" The priests gasped as Barakhan ripped the axe from Teana's hands, wrapping an arm around her neck and using the other hand to slam the axe into the back of the axeman.

"You." Téa gasped. Barakhan wrenched the axe back from the axeman's body and held it aloft as he backed up from them.

"Barakhan, you bastard! Let her go." Otogi snapped.

"And why on earth would I do that?" He sneered. "Throw down your diadianhks or she dies. Millennium Items too." The people assembled glared at him, as one by one golden relics clanged on the ground. "And this is why the so-called good are fools. Had any of you had the nerve to risk her fate you would have attempted to strike me down. But instead of having her blood on your hands, now, I shall have yours on mine." Barakhan let out a roar of triumph, and the palace gates exploded.

The priests spun around as black-robed creatures on horseback rode into the palace, swords held high. Each priests drew their own weapon as the apprentices scrambled for their diadianhks.

"Makyura!" Mariku cried. The bladed warrior appeared and dove, slashing and knocking two of the robed men to the ground. They hit the ground and burst into puffs of black smoke, their horses following suit.

"Lady Panther Warrior!" The female feline let out a yowl and flung its pike forward, skewering another horseman. Barakhan looked down at Téa and grabbed her waist.

"I'll take that." He sneered, snatching the Millennium Rod. That done, he flung Téa to the ground and grabbed Roslyn by her robe. The thief threw her over his shoulder and climbed onto another black horse the rose from the sand.

"I think I'm finished here for now." He sneered. "But I can assure that our business is far from done!" He lashed the rains of the horse, sprinting out of the palace with Roslyn over his shoulder. Téa sat up and watched them go. As Barakhan vanished from sight at the outskirts of the village, the black horseman turned to smoke and vanished.

"Apprentices." Tea called. "As of now you are all conscripted into the royal guard. Otogi, go the village and bring back anyone of above average strength. The rest of you, order away all in the palace except for the apprentices and the guards." The priests nodded and went about their tasks as Téa led the apprentices inside.

"Barakhan and probably Roslyn will be back." Téa called. "And we can't afford to be caught off guard this time."

- - - - - - - - - -

"What have I done?" Roslyn whimpered, looking down at the black diadianhk.

"You took control of your destiny." Barakhan hissed. "And now we are almost complete. I have three Items now, and I only need the final four. And seeing as how I saved your life from the blade back there, we have one last debt to settle." Roslyn clenched her eyes shut, remembering the bows heads that showed no mercy to her.

"Anything." She replied. Barakhan nodded.

"Unfortunately, you are currently too weak to defeat the priests. But I have a way to change that." He smiled. It all came to this. The disgrace, the failure, the shame, all of it came to a head now. After all the hardships he had forced on her, both directly and indirectly, the darkness in her heart would be deep and black enough to match his own.

"It is time to see what kind of dark power you can _really_ handle." He whispered, laying a hand on her head. The Millennium Ring glowed, and Roslyn's eyes followed suit with the golden light. A black aura spread along Roslyn's body, and Barakhan smiled.

"Ah,_ there_ you are…" He hissed, stepping back. Roslyn's eyes glowed brighter, the glow shifting to a dark yellow, then black, as a cruel scowl slid across her face.


	14. Evil on the Move

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 14

Evil on the Move

"We have guards patrolling every passageway, the apprentices have been given new Ka to control, and all Priests are assembled in the courtyard. No one will penetrate the palace." Otogi said. Overlooking the village on the palace balcony, Téa nodded. The sun had begun to set, casting twilight across the Egyptian plains.

"Good. We must be ready for anything." Darek said, nodding at Otogi.

"I'm going to go check on Seth, you two keep watch." Téa instructed. Darek and Otogi nodded as Téa turned to enter the palace.

"Hold on. Lady Teana." Darek furrowed his brow. Téa looked over her shoulder at the spot where he was looking. The horizon was covered in black clouds, flashing.

"Looks like a storm is coming." She said, shrugging. Then it hit her, this was Egypt. They didn't _have_ storms here." Téa spun full around and ran to the edge of the balcony at the mass of dark clouds swept closer. That was when she saw it, just entering the village.

Riding through the village, straight to the palace, was a black horse, running at a full gallop. Perched on its back was a figure in a black cloak, the outfit streaming behind them and mixing with black hair. Téa felt a chill go down her spine, and knew.

"To arms! Stop that rider!" She yelled. The guards about the palace flocked to the gates as Kujaku and Peimune ran outside. The guards slammed the gate shut behind them as the two Priests stood in the street to combat the new threat.

"Manic Rabbit, Hatchling Dragon!"

"Iron Harpie, Male Harpie!" A large red dragon in an eggshell and a black rabbit appeared behind them as twin avians appeared above them. The two Harpies flew down the street at the cloaked rider, and she jumped off her horse, landing in the sand as it fled past Kujaku and Peimune. The rider cast off their hood, and Téa was not surprised to see who was under it.

"You're in over your heads." Roslyn sneered, snapping out the black diadianhk. "Invader of Darkness, come forth!" The ground behind her cracked, sending villagers scattering, as a gigantic humanoid in golden armor and a black cape rose behind her in a sea of flame. "Destroy those birds!" the Invader raised a palm and fired a ray of black light through the air. The two Harpies swooped to avoid it, diving down as a second ray tore past them.

"Hatchling Dragon, Fire Blast!" Peimune cried. The dragon roared and opened its mouth, firing a stream of flame. Invader held up a hand, a barrier rippling into place around it and absorbing the attack. The flame condensed into a fireball, and the Invader let it loose again. The wave of fire caught the Harpies off guard, and the crashed to the sand below in a trail of smoke. Kujaku gasped and fell to her knees.

"Night Assailant, take care of them." Roslyn said, snapping her fingers. A cloaked being with glowing blue eyes appeared beside her, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Peimune let out a cry of agony as a curved blade slashed across his shoulder, sending him sprawling to the sand, his monster vanishing in flashes of light. Peimune weakly lifted his head as Roslyn stepped up to him, reaching into her cloak and drawing a curved blade.

The priest's scream of agony echoed across the sand.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Post more guards, don't let her through." Téa yelled down from the balcony. At least two dozen armored guards stood outside the gates. Inside awaited 8 apprentice priests, Mariku and Shizuka among them, monsters at the ready.

The guards tensed and prepared to charge as Roslyn recalled her monsters and stood, the bloody Millennium Necklace and Eye clutched in either hand. She absentmindedly wiped them off and stowed them away before walking up to the gates.

"You boys remember me?" She chuckled, staring at the guards. "This is quite the housewarming present. I hope you have room for my friend. Remember my Zera?" Roslyn raised her arm, and a horrid green and red beast appeared behind her, bellowing its rage to the Egyptians before her. "They grow up so fast." Roslyn laughed. "Mazera Deville, destroy them!" The guards let out a battle cry and charged forward. Mazera's lower mouth opened and fired a blast of red energy. The guards screamed in horror as the attack hit them, turning them into sand. Roslyn walked past each sand statue, casually swinging her sword and knocking them apart.

"Darek, Otogi." Téa said, spinning around. "I need your Millennium Items."

"But why?" Darek gasped. Téa took the Millennium Key from Otogi.

"Because I can stop her." Téa replied, taking the Millennium Scale and marching inside the palace. Below, Roslyn looked up at the gigantic gates of the palace, and held out a hand. A blast of golden energy fired from her palm, blowing the gates open with a gust of wind.

"Phar-aoh, I'm home!" She cackled.

"Triple Claw!"

"Sacred Sword!" She looked up as Makyura and Saint Joan came towards her. Mazera Deville fired a blast of light and knocked them to the ground, Mariku and Shizuka collapsing. The other apprentices ordered them monsters to strike, and Mazera raised a claw, a beam of red light skewering across the courtyard. Dirt and sand blew around the yard, red staining the ground as the apprentices fell limp. Roslyn raised her diadianhk and recalled Mazera into the item.

"Well done Roslyn." Roslyn turned and kneeled as Barakhan stepped through the gated behind her.

"It was an honor, my lord." Roslyn replied, standing. "Only three priests remain, and once I bring you their Items, I shall set this palace ablaze."

"On the contrary, it seems there's only one priest left." Barakhan nodded towards the palace, and Roslyn turned as Téa stepped out into the courtyard.

"Ah, the avenging hero." Roslyn sneered. "Come to join your fallen brethren Lady Priestess?" Téa looked around her at the bodies, almost tempted to throw up but not willing to give the murderer before her the satisfaction.

"I've come to undo a mistake. I let you live Roslyn, because I dared to even think there was hope for you. Do you realize what you've become, what's you've done to us, and yourself?"

"You all shunned, disgraced me, hated me. I'd say the golden rule applies he. You cast me out, Master Barakhan took me in. You gave me pity and hate, he gave me respect. You all tried to blind me to what I could do. He showed me the light."

"I'll keep an eye out for intruders." Barakhan whispered. Roslyn nodded, and he stepped back out the gates, looking down at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, lying next to the Ring. The two items glowed, and the Puzzle fired a ray of light out into the village. Barakhan gasped as the Puzzle glowed brighter and fell away to dust.

"What's going on?" He roared.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on!" Yugi shouted, running down the village streets. Suddenly, a ray of golden light zoomed around the corner of a hut and slammed into the Millennium Puzzle, knocking him back into Yami.

"Yugi, what happened?" The spirit asked. Yugi clutched the glowing Puzzle.

"I'm not sure, but…I feel it." Yugi whispered, looking at the Puzzle in awe. He gasped and ripped his hands away as a vision filled his mind. "Oh no."

"Yugi, what is it?" Yami repeated.

"Téa's going to duel Roslyn." Yugi explained.

"And?" Yami urged. Yugi gulped. He saw it clearly. Roslyn let her Ka, the Dark Necrofear, be destroyed to possess Raviel. Raviel raised its fist and slammed into Téa.

"She loses."

- - - - - - - - - -

Dark Téa lay limp on the ground, her wrists chained to a longer chain driven into the ground with a stake. The girl had been trying to escape the entire last week, but to no avail.

"She's asleep." Joey said, peeking inside the tent she was being held in. Malik, Ishizu and Odion had another tent not too far away, with a third tent for Joey and Tristan. Pegasus had a hotel room in town, but assured them he would be there within an hour if they needed him.

"Well put the food down for her and let's go to bed." Tristan replied, walking to his tent. Joey put a the plate of food he had brought inside the tent next to Dark Téa's hand.

"Night psycho chick." He muttered, grabbing a pillow from nearby and lifting her head to put it under her. Dark Téa's eyes snapped open, and with a snarl, she grabbed the plate and slammed it into the back of Joey's head. Joey fell forward with a groan, and Dark Téa grabbed a shard of the shattered plate, digging it into the sand around her stake. A few minutes later, the wooden stake ripped out of the ground, and Dark Téa stormed out of the tent, glaring at the other two tents several feet away, and marching down into the cavern below.


	15. Soul Battle: Tea vs Roslyn

The Priestess Legacy

**Would you guys believe I've been doing the AnZuOh, Queen of Games trilogy for over a year? Wow. That's the problem with long stories, I'm going to feel so…meh, when this is done.**

Chapter 15

Soul Battle: Téa vs. Roslyn

"I dreamed of power my entire life." Roslyn said. Téa just glared. "Power to serve my Pharaoh, please him, earn his favor. How blind I was. And how blind some still are, you most of all, Lady Priestess. You serve the Pharaoh, yet command such power you could defy him. You are a fool."

"You're the fool Roslyn!" Téa shot back. "Don't you see that Barakhan is just using you? He's manipulated you into collecting the Millennium items for him! You're just another pawn in his game that he'll kill once you've done your job."

"Master Barakahn has done more for me in a week than you and the Pharaoh have done for me my entire life!" Roslyn roared. "He's given me power beyond my wildest dreams, and now I shall display it, as I slay you and seize the final Millennium Items!" Roslyn raised her arm to her side, her diadianhk sliding out. Téa raised her own arm before her and followed suit. "Now, all that's left is to finish what I've started with your other priests!" Roslyn laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"This has worked out even better than I'd hoped." Barakhan grinned, looking inside the gates. "The priests are dead, the Pharaoh is powerless, his people burn, and soon the final Millennium Items will be mine." He looked down at Roslyn and Teana and pursed his lip. "I may even keep her around when Zorc and I crush the mortals of this realm beneath our heels. Certainly there are better women to have by my side, but none has quite the blackness in their soul that Roslyn has. Oh wait, that was my doing." Barakhan laughed at his own joke.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'll start off small." Roslyn leered. "Rise up, Mazera Deville!" Téa stepped back slightly as Roslyn's beginning monster, corrupted with darkness, roared from the sand.

"I summon Agido!" Téa replied, snapping out her diadianhk. The round, red creature appeared in a burst of light.

"You think that pathetic monster can really defeat me?" Roslyn sneered. "Mazera, attack! Red Wrecker!" Mazera opened its lower mouth and fired the beam of red light.

"Counter-attack!" Téa cried. Agido fired a blast of yellow light, and the two energy beams collided with each other, sending a shockwave across the courtyard. Téa and Roslyn helped their ground.

"Tail Thrash!" Roslyn roared. Mazera swung, taking the hit and slamming its tail into the ground. Téa shielded her eyes as a flurry of dirt and sand kicked up across the field.

"Light Flash!" Téa protested. Agido's body burst into an array of light, a whirlwind forming around it. Roslyn growled as the rubble reversed trajectory and slammed into her, knocking her onto her back with a cough. "Come forth Kelbeck!" A fairy with a curved sword and a headdress appeared. "Attack Mazera!" Kelbeck leapt up and slashed across Mazera's lower mouth.

"NO!" Roslyn protested. Agido fired a second beam, and Mazera stumbled back, falling to its knees and turning into a mass of black smoke, blowing away. "You'll pay for that." Roslyn growled. "I summon Night Assailant!" The cloaked assassin appeared in a flash and zoomed across the sand. Téa had barely blinked as a dagger slammed into Agido's eye. The Fairy wobbled and stumbled forward, collapsing into the sand.

"Kelbeck, attack Night Assailant!" Téa commanded. Kelbeck ran forward, spinning around and catching the Assailant's blade with its sword. The two sparred, and Kelbeck slashed, narrowly missing.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, we've got to get to the palace!" Yugi cried, running down the street. Yami nodded and struggled to keep up with him. He didn't think Yugi could be that fast. As the two ran past two limp bodies, Peimune weakly lifted his head and stared at them with his remaining eye.

"King…Ya…mi?" He groaned, slumping back against the sand.

- - - - - - - - - -

Night Assailant exploded as Kelbeck's sword sliced apart its head. Roslyn shielded her eyes and raised her diadianhk.

"Roslyn, stop this! It's not too late to turn back!" Téa pleaded. Roslyn snorted.

"Come forth, Invader of Darkness!" She screeched. The ground shook as the monstrous cloaked Fiend rose onto the sand, letting out a roar. "Destroy her! Black Blast!" Invader roared and raised a hand, firing a beam of purple energy.

"Zolga, block her attack!" Téa cried. The caped fairy appeared and flung a windstorm at the approaching blast.

"Do you really think that creature can stop me?" Roslyn laughed. The purple energy hit the windstorm, and after a burst of power, surged through it. It burst a hole through Zolga's cape and slammed in Kelbeck. The two Fairies turned black and exploded.

"This seems so familiar." Téa murmured.

"This is it Teana." Roslyn called, crossing her arms. "You know you only have one monster that can stop mine. Now, stop wasting my time and prove that you have the power of a true High Priestess!" Téa gritted her teeth.

_"I know she's up to something. But she's right, I only have one monster left that can stop her." _Téa closed her eyes and raised her diadianhk into the air.

"I call forth the Legendary Demon!" She cried. A bolt of lightning struck the ground behind her, and Roslyn's eyes lit up. A ghostly white-blue form rose up and materialized, roaring. "Behold Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Roslyn grinned at the large blue Demon standing behind Téa.

"Incredible." She laughed.

"Raviel, destroy the Invader of Darkness!" Téa commanded. Raviel made a fist and slammed it into the air, letting loose the Fist of Phantoms. Invader's cape flung out behind it in the blast, blowing away like dust in the face of the Demon's power. "Is that what you wanted?" Téa asked.

"Exactly." Roslyn nodded. She unhooked the clasp of her diadianhk and flung it away. "I have but one final monster to call forth." She spread out her arms and tilted her head back. A black aura appeared around her body and rose into the air, taking form. A black body, blue skin…Téa gasped and stepped back, remembering the creature of darkness. Suddenly, it clicked. Her dream before coming to Egypt!

"Oh no." She whispered, shaking her head. The Dark Necrofear let out a horrifying screech and zoomed through the air. Raviel raised a fist and punched the creature hard, sending it flying through the air.

"Now Teana, witness the special power of my Ka!" Roslyn cackled. "Go Dark Necrofear!" The Necrofear turned into a black spirit, and zoomed towards Raviel, entering its stomach. "Raviel, you belong to me now!" Raviel's eyes glowed bright red, and a black aura spread over its body. It slowly turned and looked down at Téa, growling.

"There's nothing more you can do to stop me!" Roslyn sneered. "Raviel, destroy her! Fist of Phantoms!" Raviel made a fist and slammed it through the air. Téa clenched her eyes shut, the horrifying reality of the dream crashing down on her.

"Wait a minute." Téa whispered. "This isn't like the dream. Something's…different."

"TEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!" Téa opened her eyes as Yugi and Yami dashed through the palace gates.

"Yugi?" She murmured. Suddenly, Raviel's fist hit home.

"It's over!" Roslyn crowed. Yugi and Yami skidded to a halt as a flurry of sand and dust whipped up around Téa as Raviel's attack met its mark.

"No, Téa!" Yugi protested. Roslyn and Barakhan both turned to stare at them.

"Who are you?" Roslyn asked, narrowing her eyes. Yugi and Yami turned to the dark duo, when suddenly, Raviel let out a cry of rage. An electrical force slammed into its chest, and it stumbled back, clutching its fist. Roslyn looked up at it in horror.

"His attack was reflected?" She cried. "That's impossible!" The sandstorm around the impact crater began to subdue, and a silhouette emerged from within, walking towards the fallen Demon. Roslyn stepped back in shock at the young woman.

"But how? There's no way Teana could have survived that attack!" She protested. Téa raised her head, and Roslyn gasped. "What…who are you?" She said.

"Téa!" Yugi cheered. The duelist, clad in a familiar blue skirt and white jacket, glared at Roslyn.

"You're right Roslyn. _Teana_ never would have survived that attack." Téa agreed. "But this time things are different!" Roslyn growled.

"Raviel, attaaaaaaack!" She screamed. Raviel punched again, and a white barrier rippled into place around Téa, repelling the attack.

"In case you've forgotten Roslyn." Roslyn's eyes widened as a glowing white form appeared in the air above Téa. It bore a pair of transparent white wings and long, flowing white hair. "Now, Soul of Purity! Attack!" The Ka flew through the air and narrowly dodged Raviel's fist.

"There's no way it can defeat Raviel!" Roslyn said.

"I'm not attacking Raviel!" Téa countered. Raviel groaned and doubled over, a beam of purple light shining from its forehead. The black aura began to fade, and a dark form emerged from it. Raviel fell to its knees and turned to sand, crumbling into a cloud of debris.

"My Necrofear!" Roslyn cried. Soul of Purity emerged from the cloud and held up its hands.

"Soul of Purity, destroy her Necrofear! Light Force!" Téa said. Soul of Purity created a glowing ball of white light, and with a flash, a wave of glowing energy shot across the courtyard. Dark Necrofear let out a screech of terror and exploded in a burst of purple energy. Roslyn let out a gasp and clutched her chest.

"Game over!" Téa declared. Roslyn groaned and fell to the sand, the black diadianhk around her wrist turned white and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

**I always thought it strange that not one reviewer ever brought up the subject of Téa's Ka. Well…there ya go! Soul of Purity and Light, the sacred antithesis to the Dark Necrofear! Go ahead and Google it, it's a real card, and it really is the Light-type opposite of the Necrofear.**


	16. The Return

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 16

The Return

"Joey?" Tristan asked, walking over to the tent where Dark Téa was being held. He pulled back the flap of the tent and gasped at the sight of the incoherent duelist. "Joey, get up!" He quickly shook his friend awake, and Joey rolled over with a groan.

"What happened?" He moaned.

"Where's Téa?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno, I felt something hit my head." Joey muttered.

"Guys, Téa's gone!" Yugi called. The tents at the other end of the clearing burst into activity as the assembled group came out.

"Where is she?" Tristan asked.

"She must have gone to the Eye to try and stop Yugi!" Malik cried. The group spun around as the headlights of a Jeep blared into the clearing.

"I figured you dorks would be here." Kaiba muttered, taking the keys out of the rental and grabbing his briefcase.

"I heard what happened to Téa…sort of." Bakura added, coming up beside him. "What's going on?"

"Long story short, Téa's evil side is in control and Yugi's trying to rescue her good half." Joey blurted.

"Sounds like just another day around you." Kaiba snickered. A sharp golden glow emitted from the cavern entrance, and the group fled down. Joey led the charge and skidded to a halt in front of the stairs.

"What did you do?" He demanded. Dark Téa stood in front of the Eye of Wdjat, turning her head.

"I didn't do anything, it started glowing when I got here!" she protested. The stone walls groaned and creaked open to reveal a blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes as three distinct screams filled the air.

Téa, Yugi and a hooded figure in black were flung out of the light, the cloaked figure landing on Dark Téa and sending the two sprawling to the ground. Yugi and Téa climbed to their feet and looked around.

"Are we?" Yugi whispered, blinking.

"We're back!" Téa cheered, pulling the duelist into a tight hug.

"Uh, guys." Joey pointed out, approaching the platform. "Who'd ya bring with you?" Yugi and Téa froze and whirled around as the hooded figure climbed off Dark Téa and groaned. It couldn't be…

""What the hell was in that cola Dorien gave me?" Rochelle moaned and grabbing her forehead as she took the hood off. "Don't think I'm done with you losers." She looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Gardner? What the hell?" She looked down at herself, then back at Dark Téa. "Give me back my clothes."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dark Téa sneered, getting up and glaring.

"Um, Rochelle." Rochelle turned, and Téa gave a little wave. "Hi."

"I haven't hallucinated this much since I turned 16." Rochelle grunted, rubbing her temples and squinting. "Which one of you is real?"

"I'm the cool tough half, she's the preppy bitch half." Dark Téa snorted.

"Who is she?" Malik asked, looking at Joey.

"Remember the chick who stole the Legendary Demons and got trapped in the Shadow Realm?" Joey reminded. Malik nodded. "Her."

"So how come she's back?" Tristan asked. The four in front of the stone – mostly Téa, Dark Téa and Rochelle – alternated glaring at the other two while Yugi walked up to Malik.

"Yugi, what happened in there?" Ishizu asked.

"It was a lot like the last time we went there, Téa had to live out Teana's challenges, like Yami had to endure Atem's." He explained.

"It makes sense then." Malik mused. "Yami and Bakura battled in the ancient past through their past incarnations, and in spite of losing Bakura was still restored to his present self when the game ended. It would seem the same holds true in Téa's situation." Joey and Tristan shared a look.

"Uh, run that by us again." Joey asked.

"So can we go home now?" Bakura added.

"What about the ycho-say itch-bay?" Tristan muttered.

"Which one?" Joey snorted.

"That's true, even though Téa's good half has been restored, her evil side continues to endure on its own." Ishizu said.

"So how do we seal it back?" Tristan asked.

"Wait, lemme guess, a duel." Joey said. Malik gave him a look of surprise.

"How did you know?" He replied. Joey held up his heads.

"Dat's how we solve every problem around 'ere." He said.

"I believe that would work. If Téa were to win, she would be able to prove her dominance over her dark side to the Eye and so conquer it." Odion whispered.

"So I've gotta kick her ass _again_?" Dark sneered. "It would be a pleasure." she shoved Rochelle aside and lifted her arm, flicking on her Duel Disk. "Let's go."

"You're on!" Téa shot back, reaching to turn on her own disk. Her hand passed through air, and she looked down and groaned. "Um, guys?" She looked at the group and groaned. Dark Téa was the only one with a Duel Disk.

"So what, we gotta stay like this now?" Dark Téa moaned. Kaiba pushed his way past Joey and slammed his briefcase on the ground, flicking it open.

"Just be careful with it, it's a prototype." He snapped, thrusting a large metal device to Téa. Téa took it and looked down at it. It looked a little like a Duel Disk, but was more silver in color and streamlined. A digital blue orb on the top blinked a few times as she slid it on her arm. "That's the test model for the Duel Disk MK3. I was going to test it out _against_ you, but the sooner you take down the cosplayer over there the sooner we can get to that." Kaiba explained. Téa pressed a button on the disk, and the card tray slid forward, the positions for the cards snapping to the sides. She nodded at Kaiba, and the teen stepped back to a pillar and leaned back.

"Use all the fancy new crap you want. It won't be enough." Dark Téa leered. Téa slotted her deck in the new Duel Disk.

"I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again!" She declared. As the two faced off, Rochelle picked herself up and moved to lean against the wall of the cavern just beside Bakura.

"Beauty before creeps!" Téa said, drawing. "I set one card face-down, and summon 'Sky Caller' (1400, 800). Then I'll activate 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'." Dark Téa looked up as a glowing palace surrounded by clouds appeared on Téa's field behind a glowing gold and green ball of energy. "That will end my turn."

"Alright." Dark Téa sneered. "I play 'Trap Booster'. Now I ditch a card to the Graveyard, and I can then activate a Trap straight from my hand! And I choose 'Call of the Haunted'! This lets me revive the monster I just discarded. Return to me 'Mystic Tomato' (1400, 1100)! And next I'll play a Spell card 'Infernal Reckless Summon. This lets us both summon all monsters in our decks and hands with the same name as the ones we have on the field. So I call forth two more Tomatoes!" Three round, red creatures appeared on Dark Téa's field.

"Now Tomato, destroy Sky Caller! Dark Scream!" The Mystic Tomato made a face fired a ring of blue energy. The gold ball of energy turned black and imploded.

"You activated Sky Caller's special ability! When it's destroyed I can summon another Fairy from my deck. Unless I have the Sanctuary in the Sky in play, in which case I can summon 'Airknight Parshath' (1900, 1400)!" Dark Téa rolled her eyes as the divine centaur reared up.

"Big deal. I'll set a card and end my turn." She muttered.

"Okay." Téa cried. "I summon 'Sacred Jarel' (1000, 2000)!" A large, round being looking like a green bell floated out of the clouds. "And then I activate my Trap 'The Spell Absorbing Life'! It gives me 400 Life Points for every effect monster on the field, and I count five!"

-Dark Téa: 8000, Téa: 10000-

"How will that help?' Dark Téa snarled.

"Here's how! I sacrifice Airknight Parshath to summon 'Sky Warrior Neo Parshath' (2300, 2000)!" Dark Téa's eyes widened at the sight of the golden centaur, spreading two large gilded wings and drawing an arrow along a large white crossbow. "And now for his special ability. Since my Life Points are higher than yours, and I have the Sanctuary in the Sky in play, he gains power equal to the difference between our Life Points!" The glowing centaur's crossbow (4300, 4000) glowed brightly. "Now Neo Parshath, attack! Solar Crossbow!" The weapon glowed, and the Parshath fired a blast of light from it. Mystic Tomato withered and was reduced to slime in the ensuing attack.

-Dark Téa: 5100, Téa: 10000-

"Now I can draw a card, and my airknight's power rises to 7200!" Dark Téa growled as she drew.

"I set two cards face-down, and a monster in defense."

"That won't do you any good!" Téa said. "My Sky Warrior can do damage even when he attacks a defense monster! Parshath, attack!" The Warrior aimed and fired the crossbow.

"Activate 'Magic Cylinder'!" Dark Téa laughed. A glowing cylinder appeared and intercepted the blast. "Say goodnight!" The attack backfired and slammed into Téa, sending her flying back with a scream.

-Dark Téa: 5100, Téa: 2800-

"Téa!" Yugi protested. Téa slowly climbed to her feet.

"I...switch Sacred Jarel to defense mode and end my turn."

"Not yet!" Dark Téa replied. "I activate 'Ceasefire'. Now all monsters on the field are flipped up, and you take 500 damage for each of them!" Dark Téa flipped up her card, a monster in silver armor with a small scythe (1000, 1000). A dark aura appeared around Téa's body, and she fell to her knees.

-Dar Téa: 5100, Téa: 1300

"My turn now." Dark Téa sneered. "And I activate a card your dear Yugi might recognize! Go, 'Deluxe Level Up!!' Now I sacrifice my Dark Lucius Lv4 to call forth my ultimate weapon." Dark Téa snatched her deck and spun the cards around her, swiping two cards from them and holding up her duel disk to catch the cards.

"Now I send to the Graveyard my Dark Lucius Lv6, Lv4, and pay half my Life Points to summon this!" A gigantic fiend in silver armor with a gigantic scythe rose onto the field. It snapped open a pair of red eyes and roared, spreading six black wings.

"Behold my ultimate weapon! 'Dark Lucius Lv8' (2800, 900)!" Dark Téa laughed. Téa gasped. "And if you think Dark Lucius looks bad now, wait until you see him in action!"

**Yes, even with the ending in sight, I couldn't resist one last GX tidbit with the Duel Disk. Heh.**

**Tea's new cards brought to you by: Surge of Radiance, the new LIGHT structure deck, coming soon! Sky Warrior – Neo Parshath is the signature card of the set.**

**This card can be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Airknight Parshath" on your side of the field. When this card battles with a monster in Defense position with DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's Life Points, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the difference between your and your opponent's Life Points.**

**Suddenly, Life Point decks look very dangerous huh?**


	17. Balance

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 17

Balance

"Now Dark Lucius, destroy her Sky Warrior!" Dark Téa roared. The Fiend leapt into the air and brought its scythe down on Neo Parshath. The centaur whined as a black aura spread around it body, turning it to ash.

-Dark Téa: 2550, Téa: 800-

"I'll end my turn with that." Dark Téa finished. Téa growled and drew.

"I switch Jarel into defense mode, and place another monster in defense mode." She sighed.

"That all?" Dark Téa sneered. "First my 'Pot of Greed', so I can draw twice. Then I play 'Dark Wave'! Now as long as this card remains on the field, I'm forbidden to summon any monsters if I'll have more than one in play. But now my Dark Lucius can attack more than once per turn! In fact, he can attack all your monsters!" Téa gasped. Dark Lucius swung its scythe and chopped the monsters to pieces. Sacred Jarel and 'Dunames Dark Witch' (1800, 1050) exploded in a blast of dark energy.

"When Sacred Jarel is destroyed, I regain a thousand points." Téa yelled.

-Dark Téa: 2250, Téa: 1800-

"That's useless." Dark Téa snorted. "Now I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My move then." Téa breathed, drawing. "I…"

"Don't bother already." Dark Téa snorted. "Whatever you play will die. Go ahead and surrender already. It's over."

"Oh, give me a freaking break!" Everyone whirled their heads around to stare at the person that had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Rochelle crossed her arms and glared at Téa. "You're one of the best damn duelists there is. Yeah, not half as good as me, but who is? My point is you're supposed to be the Queen of Games, Gardner. You beat Seto Kaiba, former world champion, you beat the creator of the game! Somehow you managed to beat me three times, although you can be sure you got lucky. So shut that loser…whatever the hell she is, up, and take her down already! Stop playing around!"

"You sure dat's Rochelle dey brought back?" Joey asked Yugi. Téa stared at Rochelle for a moment, and nodded.

"Don't worry Rochelle, she's going down!" Téa vowed. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"What's she doin', dat's da oldest bluff in da book!" Joey protested.

"You're an idiot Wheeler." Kaiba muttered. "The special effect of Dark Wave prevents Téa's little clone there from attacking directly, so by not summoning she can conserve her cards."

"Not likely!" Dark Téa laughed. "I activate the Trap card 'Black Lure'! Now I can randomly select a card in your hand, and if it's a monster, I can call it to the field! And I choose the only card left in your hand!" Téa sighed and slipped it onto her Duel Disk. 'Wingweaver' (2750, 2450) appeared in a flourish. "Perfect. Next, to get rid of that annoying Field. I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy it!" Téa gasped and looked over her shoulder as her Sky Sanctuary was blown away in the whirlwind. "Now Dark Lucius, rip apart that Fairy!" Dark Lucius roared and threw the scythe like a boomerang. Wingweaver screamed as the blade ripped its wings to shreds, its body turning to ash.

-Dark Téa: 2250, Téa: 1750

"I end my turn." Dark Téa ended. Téa drew and nodded.

"I play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards. Then I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then allow me to end this duel!" Dark Téa sneered. "I cast the Spell card 'Dark Exchange'. I can use it to return to destroy any Spell or Trap on my field, and take another Spell or Trap from my deck. And I choose to destroy my Dark Wave! Adios!" The Spell shattered in a shower of holographic shards. Dark Téa flipped through her deck and picked her card. "And now that that's out of the way, Dark Lucius, attack directly!" The Fiend leapt up.

"Reveal Trap 'Light Force'!" Téa cried. "This blocks your attack and lets me draw a card." Téa drew and gasped.

"Big deal, so you live one more turn." Dark Téa muttered. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn here. I'll finish you off on my next turn."

"Not this time!" Téa replied. "I reveal my face-down card 'Dark Factory of Mass Production. Now I can get back two Normal monsters from my Graveyard and add them to my hand. Wingweaver, Dark Witch, return to me!" Two rays of white light emerged from Téa's disk and floating into her hand. "And next I play 'Shinato's Ark'! So by sending my monsters to the Grave, I can call forth my ultimate weapon!" A beam of light shot down as a glittering blue angel descended behind Téa in a flourish of wind.

"Behold 'Shinato, King of a Higher Plane' (3300, 3000)." Dark Téa gasped. "Now Shinato, destroy her Dark Lucius!" Shinato held out a hand and fired a ring-shaped halo of golden energy. Dark Téa screamed as the Fiend exploded.

-Dark Téa: 1750, Téa: 1750-

"That's all for now." Téa ended.

"This is over!" Téa Dark screeched. "I activate 'Graceful Charity'. Now I'll draw three times, and send two of those cards to the Grave." Dark Téa drew and smirked. "Perfect. I discard 'Dark World Lightning' and 'Green, Assassin of Dark World' (500, 500). And when Green is sent from my hand to the Grave, I can destroy a monster. So Shinato's big entrance is going to be cut short!" A glowing green Fiend appeared and dashed, stabbing Shinato.

"She's wide-open!" Joey protested.

"Correct! I call forth the last monster you'll ever seen! Rise, 'Giant Orc' (2200, 0000)! Giant Orc, attack! End this duel!" The Orc roared and raised its club, charging across the field. "I told you that you couldn't beat me!" Dark Téa crowed. Téa sighed and hung her head.

"You're right." Téa whispered.

"Huh?" Dark Téa's jaw dropped.

"What did she say?" Yugi cried.

"I can't beat you. I beat you once, but you beat me right after that. And we've been matching each other this entire duel. I can't beat you, I admit it. But on the other hand…" Téa lifted her head and smiled. "You can't be me either! Face it, we're equals in this!"

"You're insane!" Dark Téa sneered.

"Then let me prove it!" Téa countered. "I reveal my final Trap." A glowing circle appeared between the two duelists. "Go 'Chaos Blast'!" Dark Téa gasped as a ball of black light floating out of her and zoomed into the glowing circle. Téa followed suit as a ball of white light emerged from her.

"What's going on?" Dark Téa demanded.

"Chaos Blast is one of the most dangerous cards there is. It lets us attack each other!" Téa explained. "It inflicts damage to us equal to the other's Life Points!" Dark Téa's eyes widened.

"But…we have the same Life Points!" She cried, stepping back.

"Exactly!" Téa nodded. Blasts of dark and white light zoomed out of the glowing circle and hit the two women. Dark Téa and Téa were thrown back as the light hit them.

"It can't be…" Yugi whispered.

"They…" Kaiba agreed. The smoke cleared, and Dark Téa and Téa slowly climbed to their feet.

-Dark Téa: 0000, Téa: 0000-

"H…how?" Dark Téa demanded as Téa walked up to her.

"You're right. I can't beat you. You said it yourself, you're a part of me. We're just two halves of the same person." Téa explained. "Even if I beat you here, you'll still exist. And even if you had beaten me, I'd exist." Dark Téa stared silently. "Look, if helping Yugi fight evil for three or four years has taught me anything, you can't stop evil. But you have to keep fighting it. Sometimes evil wins, sometimes it loses."

"So…you settled for a tie because of some twisted philosophy?" Dark Téa muttered, shaking her head. "You hate me but you can't bring yourself to destroy me?"

"Yeah…you're a bitch, and you give me the creeps. But you're still me." Téa agreed. "There's no point in trying to defeat you. We're equals. We need each other." Dark Téa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She snorted, shaking her head. The Eye of Wdjat glowed, and the two Téas turned towards it.

"The Eye has heard your words." Malik called. "And it accepts your decision." The two nodded.

"So I gotta get locked up again?" Dark Téa moaned.

"I'll make you a deal." Téa offered. Dark Téa turned her head. "Let it end now, and when I graduate, I'll hold a kegger." Dark Téa smirked.

"Drunk?" She asked. Téa shrugged. "Fine. Besides, it's not like I have a choice." Dark Téa turned and walked into Téa, her clothes fading behind her. Téa closed her eyes as Dark Téa's form vanished inside her.

"Téa?" Yugi asked.

"I can feel her…" Téa whispered. "Inside me, all along…I never realized it before."

"So can we go home now?" Joey asked. Téa turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home." Téa smiled. She turned to Rochelle. "All of us." Rochelle rolled her eyes.

"You people are insane." She muttered, turning to leave.

"You've dealt with them for a few weeks, try a few years!" Kaiba called after her.

**It's been a long, long road, but...it's over. One last chapter in the trilogy.**


	18. Some Things Change, Some Don't

The Priestess Legacy

Chapter 18

Some Things Change, Some Don't

"So what's on da agenda tonight Yug?" Joey asked, shoveling another sandwich into his mouth. Yugi shrugged. The gang was back at school, sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Téa and I were going to go see a movie, actually." He coughed. Téa blushed slightly.

"About time." Tristan replied. "Joey and I were about to start a pool going." Téa and Yugi both rolled their eyes. It had been about a week since they had all returned from Egypt. Téa and Yugi had, as Joey put it 'become official', although they hadn't even had a single date besides the upcoming movie. Téa hadn't objected, and neither had Yugi. Téa knew what she wanted from Yugi, and he knew what he wanted from her. The two were perfectly fine with Joey's assumptions.

"I gotta go to my locker. See you in class Joey." Téa said, grabbing her backpack and leaving. The gang waving as Téa slipped out the cafeteria doors. The schoolgirl went to her locker and twisted the dial open. She stowed her lunch bag in the locker and grabbed a text book before slamming the door. Téa turned and jumped back.

"I need to talk to you." Kaiba muttered. Téa gave the teenage billionaire an odd look. She had never seen him like this. The only suitable metaphor she could think of is that he looked like a scolded puppy. He would look cute if he didn't look so…un-Kaiba.

"Where?" Téa asked. Kaiba turned and led her a short ways down the hall to an empty classroom. Téa entered, and Kaiba closed the door behind them. Téa pulled herself up to sit on the teacher's desk as Kaiba leaned against the door.

"First of all, I want to make something clear." Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes. "Everything I'm about to say is not to leave this room. Do not repeat a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone, not Bakura, not that Rochelle loser, and especially not Yugi or Wheeler. Got it?" Téa nodded. Kaiba stared at her blankly for a moment before lowering his head and sighing.

"I can't beat Yugi."

Téa blinked a few times after that, the reality not entirely setting in. She expected a lot of things from Kaiba, but his admittance of such a thing was certainly not one of them. Before she could say anything, Kaiba kept going.

"I don't know what it is about him. Maybe he's lucky, maybe he cheats, maybe it's that lame Heart of the Cards crap you geeks are so fond of. One way or the other, Yugi's a better duelist than me, and I can't defeat him." Kaiba looked up and turned his head, staring off into space.

"I challenged him several times after that whole fiasco with the Millennium Items a year ago. Each time I lost. I ran countless computer simulations, but it didn't matter. Yugi won every time. I had trained my entire life to be the best duelist in the world, and suddenly, it hit me. I wasn't, and I wasn't going to be. I know you and Wheeler and the other one with the stupid hair all play for fun, but for me its life. And once I realized I couldn't be the champion, the game didn't matter to me anymore. That's why I hadn't dueled in over eight months." Kaiba turned and looked at Téa.

"And then you challenged me. And won. And everything fell apart again. I knew I couldn't be _the_ best, but I knew I was still an excellent duelist. I more or less threw away all my cards, except for my Blue-Eyes. I started over, rebuilding my deck from scratch. And in doing so, I saw all the limitations of my last deck, and even now I know the limitations of this one. I lost to you, Gardner, and I vowed to take back the dignity I had lost. But in doing so, I found something else I had lost."

"I got back my drive, my fire. I knew why Yugi had defeated me time and time again over the past few years. He, and all of you, even Wheeler, kept evolving and getting stronger. I wasn't. I kept playing the same cards, the same tactics. It made sense again, my loses made sense. Dueling made sense again."

"What are you talking about?" Téa asked. Kaiba shrugged and did something Téa had almost never seen him do. Kaiba smiled.

"The time will come when I challenge you again, Gardner, and I might lose. But I don't care. I've come to understand the true nature of the duel. Duel Monsters is a constantly changing game as new cards and new strategies come to light, and a duelist that can flow with these changes will be invincible. You and Yugi are like that…and Wheeler to an extent, I suppose. Dueling is still about winning for me, make no mistake. But now I don't focus on it anymore. I _know_ I'll defeat you someday. I'll improve and get better, and sooner or later, I'll defeat you. And after that, Yugi's next. I'll challenge you two again and again. Hell, who knows, a decade later I might still be bitter over it all, but I'll accept it. One day victory will be mine. I know it. I just have to keep trying." Téa nodded.

"So…what does this mean?" She asked.

"It means I'm not done. If anything I'm getting started once again. Today marks the start of my new career in dueling. I'm going to start it all over again. I'm going to become the best, and for once, I don't expect it to be easy. If life has taught me anything, you have to work for what you want. I just forgot that, but now I remember, and I'm prepared to work for my title. So keep practicing, Gardner. Because the next time I duel you, win or lose, I want a challenge." Téa shook her head.

"You aren't such a heartless jerk afterall." She laughed.

"Duh." Kaiba snorted. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"So…now that I know you're gunning for Yugi again, what now?" Téa asked.

"Well with Yugi, this is where I'd pull a speech about how I'm better than you and walk away trying to convince myself." Kaiba explained. Téa snorted and stifled a laugh as Kaiba turned and opened the door.

"See you around Kaiba." She called.

"See you, Téa." He called back. Téa did a double take.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." Kaiba snapped, walking down the hall. Téa watched him go and shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, 2 to the power of 6 is…81." Joey said, scribbling down the answer on his lower arm as Tea quizzed him from his textbook. The four friends were walking home together after school.

"Joey, it's a multiple of two." Téa reminded. Joey gave her a blank look.

"Get back!" Tristan hissed, jumping back as they neared the corner. The four stood back as two people walked past, one in a black coat and the other in a school uniform.

"What's Rochelle doing talking to Bakura?" Joey whispered. Téa shushed him and leaned forward. The two stood at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change.

"You've been hanging around the losers for years, you know their dueling strategies inside and out. Plus you're a good duelist yourself, you were in Battle City!" Rochelle said. "Look, its simple. We team up, Yugi and Téa won't know what hit them!" Yugi and Téa shared a look. "Bakura and Rochelle, Fiend duelists extraordinaire! We join forces, we can take the entire dueling world by storm, nothing will be able to stop us!" Bakura gave Rochelle a blank look.

"I'm going to leave now." He said, turning and walking away. Rochelle watched him go and flipped him off.

"Asshole!" She snapped, storming across the street. Yugi and Téa let out a sigh of relief.

"What, did I miss something?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"Let's just say it's a good thing not _every_ part of the past repeats itself." Téa smiled and reached down to take Yugi's hand.

"Yeah. But lucky for us, some do." She grinned.

**THE END**


End file.
